The Reborn
by Innortal
Summary: RSM fusion. Pluto, after redeiving a distressing message from the future, must awaken two forgotten Senshi to prevent the end of all.
1. A New Path Shown

**The Reborn**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Path Shown**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Sailor Pluto was not having a good day.

Well, that was putting it mildly. After all, how good would your day be if you found out everything you worked for would be dead and gone in around eleven years?

She looked over towards the Gates of Time, seeing the blood splatters left by her future self, still not yet erased by the gates. She was still on the ground, sitting and crying at not only the tale her future self had woven before passing, but at the very state of that future self.

Her future version had been missing her right arm and the lower half of her left leg, using the garnet Rod to steady herself.

"_We had no chance...they were too strong."_

So Pluto sat, looking at the blood that was being erased by the gates, feeling the raw emotions swell inside her yet again. _Not again! I can't let them all down yet again!_

But she had few options, and even fewer ideas of what to do. She knew the girls would never be prepared to face what they needed to, even with the help of Chibi-Usa. Their skills and reclamation of their past life's memories would never be good enough to allow them even a slim chance.

They would need help: people who had trained for enough time to match and surpass the skills of the new threat.

But that would nearly be impossible. Such skills would require a lifetime to acquire, and the minds of children and teenagers would be hard pressed to give up those times for the training.

She sat upright as the Gates flashed, indicating someone had intruded in the Time Stream. She shakily stood, and observed as a man wearing a yellow bandana appeared, holding a...mirror? _The fool used the Nanban Mirror?_ She knew of most artifacts that would allow time travel, and this was one of the worst examples. The mirror didn't even allow the user to travel through time, just into a different reality.

Close, but no cigar.

Well, she decided to observe. This was occurring in Nerima, a place that seemed to breed exceedingly strong martial artists, so she held out hope that perhaps a few of them might reach the power levels necessary to help the Senshi when the time came.

* * *

Ryoga breathed a sigh of relief as he materialized in the past outside the dining room of the Tendo home. His body was in poor shape after acquiring the mirror from Ranma.

But it would all be worth it if his plan succeeded.

He cursed his past self for not thinking smarter. If that Ryoga had had any modicum of foresight, he would have cured his ability to get lost first before seeking vengeance on Ranma. After all, it allowed the pigtailed nemesis to grow stronger while Ryoga simply spent his time wondering the barren ice fields of Kyoto.

If his younger counterpart was here, Ryoga could give him plenty of techniques that would enable him to defeat Ranma permanently.

But alas, he had no idea where that Ryoga could be. Plus, he was not in any shape to take on this Ranma.

That left a final plan. Looking to ensure that his nemesis was distracted, Ryoga tossed several of the age-reducing mushrooms onto Ranma's plate, and shed a tear to disappear, never even noticing that Akane had P-chan in her lap.

But one unintended side effect occurred. While Ryoga had no care if Genma was reduced in age, Nabiki—deciding to have a little payback from Ranma stealing her lunch—stole some of his food, which contained some of the mushrooms, and thus became an unintended victim.

Soon, Kasumi arrived, and the meal began.

Followed by Hell breaking lose.

* * *

Ryoga returned to when he left, expecting a new world to be there, and a grateful and loving Akane to leap into his tired arms.

"Nekoken Kijin Raishuu Dan!"

What he got were ten red vacuum blades that ended his life from the target of his rage.

Ranma Saotome would not let Ryoga injure anymore people in his quest for false revenge.

Unfortunately, he didn't know that Ryoga had already altered the destiny of one world.

* * *

Pluto stared in awe as the two teenagers shrunk into the bodies of five-year-olds. _That was his great revenge?_

The plot made more sense as she fast forwarded the viewing to the next day; the two were attacked by enemies, some who claimed to be "honorable" martial artists.

Pluto and most sane people would have referred to them as bullies.

Finally, the battles got too dangerous, the boy ran with the girl into a raging storm, disappearing as the storm reduced some of the attackers to animals, while washing out the rest.

She flashed forward again, seeing the two regain their proper age after a few weeks when the found another supply of those mushrooms at a store that sold them, but the owner kept questioning about the belief in "those types of things".

She was now confused. From what she saw in the battles that followed, the male easily had enough skills and power to face the enemies the Senshi would die at the hands of, and it would be a simple matter to get him to help.

So why didn't he?

She flashed forward again, and saw the reason why. "By Serenity...NO!"

There, within the viewing portal of the Gates of Time, lay the boy, a katana through his chest, and thrust into him by the girl he had married, crying about how his perverted self would never embarrass her again.

Pluto began to backtrack through destiny, looking for a way to intervene and save the boy's life.

But there was nothing. The girl he had married and often referred to as "an uncute tomboy" had broken his will to fight back early on. He lost more of himself two years before when the girl he had saved and ran into the storm with was killed by a gang she had been extorting.

Pluto stood back, thinking of what to do. The boy would need to survive, as well as keep his spirit whole. She began to trace through his life, learning of the boy named Ranma Saotome. _Maybe I can place him with another girl?_

But those options fell through as well. If he went with Shampoo, then the man would be caged, stripped of what defined him, and die of heartbreak of what his life had become before the Senshi even awakened. Ukyo was not much better, as she expected Ranma to make all the sacrifices so she could have **her** restaurant. Kodachi resulted in a drugged Ranma walking directly into Mr. Turtle's open mouth, believing it was a hallway.

She even considered placing him with a male, since he was cursed to become a girl. Those ended with his mind and spirit broken before the vows were even exchanged.

_Maybe I should change the Tendo girl he ends up with?_

Kasumi was a poor choice, as it resulted in Tofu Ono's suicide at missing his chance with her when he returned shortly after the two married. With Tofu dead, two of the Senshi also died early on from childhood ailments.

That left only Nabiki, the girl he had saved from their attackers when they were trapped young. As she stared at them, she began to feel as if she had seen them before.

"No, it couldn't be! Could it?"

She teleported into her room at Castle Pluto, looking for the image crystal that would either prove or disprove her thought, finding it buried after the millennia in the back of her closet.

She activated it and gasped. "Ramius. Demeter. You are reborn as well, thank the heavens."

She smiled at the thoughts of her old friends. Those two had been newly chosen by Serenity to guard her daughter.

When the planetary councils had suggested that perhaps the heir to the Moon Kingdom would be better prepared for the harshities of governing if they knew the harshities of the battles they would need to decide to fight, the asked for another Sailor Mantel to be created: Sailor Moon. Queen Serenity gave in, but added the creation of two more mantles: one for Sol, the sun, and one for the newly discovered world simply named Nemesis for its harsh living conditions that defied taming by any current magic.

Pluto knew what the Queen's intent had been. The new scouts would protect Princess Serenity while she donned the mantle of the first Sailor Moon.

They had gathered the star seeds necessary to forge the mantle. None were surprised when the mantel of Luna: Earth's moon, chose Princess Serenity. Nor were many too surprised when the mantel of Nemesis had chosen Demeter. She had been a great warrior in the Imperial Guard, and was often seen sparring with the Senshi that would allow such training.

But the surprise had been when the mantel of Sol had chosen a male. Ramius was a warrior, true. And while not a member of the guard, he did serve when asked by his wife, Demeter.

So, instead of Sailor Moon being protected by Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Sol, she was to be protected by Sailor Nemesis and Solaris Knight.

But Beryl attacked before the mantels were completed, and the couple died while giving Queen Serenity the necessary time to send the Senshi forward and seal the Negaverse.

It was a pity that the mantels...

"Wait, if the mantel of Sailor Moon was in the future, then the mantels were finished. That would mean...

"And if the two don't get cured...they would be just a little older than the others when they awaken."

Pluto jumped for joy, a sight to behold should anyone other than her have been around. She rushed off to gather the two remaining mantels, and further look into the life of Ranma and Nabiki. She would need to make a perfect case for them to willingly stay young, as well as leave their old lives behind. She had so many plans to make and data to collect.

But luckily, she was the Mistress of Time.

She did have to wonder though, what the mantel of Sol would do with Ranma's curse once he reached the right age for it to activate again.

* * *

As the fury of the storm attacked Nerima, all were inside and sheltered save for two children, sitting on a milk crate under the lid of a dumpster that was propped up against a wall.

A pigtailed boy hugged a crying girl with a page-boy haircut, his ki drying them off and trying to keep them warm as the storm raged, both hoping for there to be light at the end of the rain.

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, check out my website for more postings and the forum to see possible future story ideas.


	2. Awakened Memories

**The Reborn**

**Chapter 2**

**Awakened Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Nabiki was finding this new twist in her life a difficult trial. She had been exposed to how brutal the NWC could be during the short time she had been Ranma's fiancée, as well as the failed wedding.

But for them to attack her, as well as several associates she would never have assumed would do such things...

The Ice Queen was very distraught.

Had it not been for Ranma once again, she was certain the attackers would have severely injured her...or worse. _They will pay for this when I grow back up. Oh yes, I will have the final say. They thought I was bad before..._

But this did little to calm the tears still falling, or the soft words of the chibi-fied pigtailed martial artist who was rocking slightly and trying to calm her down.

Ranma; however, was not in much better shape. People he had considered loose friends or allies had attacked him. Kuno he expected, but the fact Kodachi showed up as well, attacking Nabiki and claiming that "her false magics would not allow such a low born mercenary to strip her beloved from the rightful arms of his princess" had surprised him. Add to that, several people in debt to Nabiki, several people out to get him, and the Fiancée Brigade and the remaining members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, and you had a recipe for disaster.

_They...they really didn't care if anyone got hurt, did they. All they could see was their goal, their needs...their desire to get whatever they wanted, despite who got hurt._

Ranma was most upset with this turn of events. After the wedding, he had tried to better himself, a result from a stray comment by someone at school saying he seemed to bend his code whenever the need suited. When he asked the guy to explain—while trying to appear as calm as possible—the guy mentioned his dubious record of fighting girls while continually proclaiming he wouldn't, how he seemed to be willing to do anything devious if it got him a cure or whatever was needed, etc...

He left school that day, spending the rest of it at his spot under the bridge, trying to convince himself that the guy was wrong, that he wasn't like that.

But some damn inner voice said the boy was right, that he was slowly but surely acting more like Genma.

That had been such a major blow to his ego, he was almost certain that he could eclipse Ryoga in his depression.

He was uneducated, single-minded, aggressive, contradicting what he did with what he said... The Wishing Sword, the Japanese Nanniichuan, the Reversal Jewel; one could make a series based on his misadventures.

So, he tried to better himself, tried to find wisdom in books, interests beside martial arts, holding his tongue around people, trying to separate his honor from what Genma had done. He refused to believe only death was his answer.

But even he was losing hope, a sad reasoning for the undefeatable Ranma Saotome. His shifted personality seemed to confuse Akane, eroding away at the growth between them, ruined faster by the harping of the two fathers about them needing to be married now while his mother harped on the need for him to simply take the others as mistresses.

How often was it one of them asked what he wanted? How often would anyone ask what was wrong with him unless they needed something?

Not often enough.

For two months, there had been no comments about "mallet happy tomboys", "uncute", or anything like the insults Akane would expect from him. He didn't insult or even speak to Ryoga unless he had to; made certain the fiancées knew where they stood in terms of how they had acted at the failed wedding.

He liked Akane, he could admit that, and wanted to give them a good chance.

But, apparently it just wasn't meant to be. Rather than try and talk to him, she would lob accusations, followed by assaults when he denied them. For a while, it almost appeared she had fallen back to treating him like she did when they had first arrived.

_I'm just so tired of it all._

"You two look like you could use a new life."

The two children looked up to see a woman with green hair and red eyes, dressed in a Sailor fuku that appeared to be dry, despite the pounding rains.

Nabiki hugged Ranma a little tighter, the fear of another attack apparent in her eyes as the mask she wore was still too cracked. Ranma did the same, preparing to make another run away from the new threat. "Listen, lady, we ain't looking for trouble."

"Good, because I came to offer my help." The lady bowed. "I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time."

Nabiki stared at the woman, trying to get an initial impression, but found little in how the woman acted to betray her intents.

Ranma was about to retort of how they might not need her help, when the voice that had told him the boy was right spoke again. "Lady Pluto?"

Pluto stood upright. "You...you remember me?" _Could he already have some memories of his past?_

Nabiki cringed internally. If Ranma knew her, than this woman was most likely a new fiancée. _Great, now Genma's engaged him to a real magic girl._

Ranma, however, was feeling confusion. "I...I think so, but it seems fuzzy."

Pluto laughed slightly. "Well, I would hope. Memories of a past life shouldn't be that clear." She bowed again. "It is nice to see you two again."

"Wait! Two? As in me as well?" Nabiki wasn't used to being in the fray. And considering how her day had just gone, she could be excused for not being more like her normal self.

"I will explain all, but I request you come with me. When I have laid out my proposal, you are free to decide to accept or deny, and return with no other consequences except the loss of some of your time." _Please let them take this!_

"Huh?"

Nabiki smiled. "She means, Ranma-baby, that she wants to talk."

"Well, why didn't she just say so? I'm game if you are, Biki."

After Pluto got Nabiki to remove the chibi-mallet from Ranma's head for calling her "Biki", they left the alley of sadness.

* * *

"Hello, Ramius."

The man in the cell raised his head from the bunk, casting his eyes out to see a general standing before his cell. "Apollo, nice to see you, man. How are your kids?"

The man known as Apollo; a tall man without hair, smiled slightly, unnerving the two soldiers on either side of him. "They do well. My daughter plans to try for a position among the Royal Guard schools."

"That's good, man. You know you got Demeter's support."

"I know, old friend," he said, before removing a thin computer tablet from his uniform. "According to the reports, would you care to explain how you ended up in a drunken brawl with Sailor Uranus."

Ramius scratched the back of his short-cut hair. "Well, she was going on about how undefeated she was, and I happened to mention—politely and innocently, mind you—that I had defeated her a few times in sparring."

Apollo hit a small icon on the tablet, causing an audio clip to play.

"_You tomboy, I've kicked your ass a few times. Don't it count if a guy beats you?"_

Apollo stared at Ramius. "Politely, huh?"

Ramius looked a little embarrassed. "Got the whole thing on file, don't you."

"Yes, you know how seriously we monitor things here on Luna." He looked towards the guards, continuing to smile. "I heard that Queen Serenity has even heard of this. You know how the Queen feels about fights involving the Senshi."

Ramius reclined against the wall in a relaxed pose. "I ain't too worried. Serenity knows I wouldn't have hurt the tomboy, and I doubt she will do too much to me."

Apollo turned away from the cell, trying to hide his smile. "Oh, but she did do something; something very...bad...for you."

Ramius opened an eye, directed at his friend. "Oh, and what did she do?"

His answer came in a scream that made even the other criminals in the detention wing cringe. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT RAT BASTARD HUSBAND OF MINE!"

As Ramius paled, Apollo turned and was openly smiling at his now doomed friend. "She called your wife."

Ramius ran to the bars. "Kill me now."

"Sorry, old friend, but that's against the rules."

Ramius appeared frantic. "I admit to planning on destroying the entire Sol system, I've planted dozens of bombs, I'm the secret lover of Metallia, I'll confess anything, just...PLEASE DON'T LET HER FIND ME!"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"EEP!"

A woman in full military uniform stormed over to the cell, causing the battle hardened detail with Apollo to flinch and back up. Her hair, brown, was done in a long ponytail, her eyes wide and seemed to literally be on fire.

All of which was directed at her husband. She tried to sound calm, but her facial expression and battle aura betrayed the stress she felt. "Ramius, dear, would you like to explain why I was summoned here?"

Ramius appeared to stutter, trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't involve his wife using him as target practice for herself and the Lunar Military Elite. "I...well...she...we..."

Demeter apparently didn't hear him. "I was in the middle of instructing a class, when I received the page. They told me my husband had been arrested in an incident involving a Senshi. 'How could this be?' I wondered, as he had promised that he wouldn't do such things anymore, and be a less ignorant dumbass."

As Demeter aura flared, a convicted killer who was to undergo death tomorrow cringed; silently glad he wasn't Ramius.

"Now, Demeter, I—"

"Open the cell, I will be taking my...husband...home now."

Ramius made no move to stay, as the guard quickly unlocked the cell door and hid behind the smiling general. "I take it Ramius will not be able to come for the ball tomorrow."

Demeter just smiled, the same sort of smile you saw on a psycho's face when they tried to seem normal. "Oh, we'll be there. But do call ahead to the Military Hospital, and inform them I shall be bringing my husband over in a few hours, seven at the max. They should expect to...reattach...certain thing" She turned slightly towards her fearful husband. "Come!"

As the rounded the corner out of sight, Apollo addressed his men. "That is the one thing no force can stop." As the soldiers looked at him in confusion, he decided to answer them. "Demeter is a punishment that even the Queen would never inflict on the worst criminal. Though Ramius may appear to be a Dead Man Walking, he probably still won't learn anything from this."

He turned his attention to the cell beside the one Ramius had occupied. "Should I call her back to deal with you, Sailor Uranus?"

The blond haired girl shook her head quickly.

* * *

"So, even in the past, you still couldn't stay out of trouble."

Ranma glared at Nabiki after the final image had played out on the Gates of Time. For what seemed like days, they had watched the lives of their past incarnations: the fights, the love, the training, the dancing, everything.

Including their deaths and the moment of being chosen by the Mantels.

Ranma just shook his head. "Damn Kami, bet this is their idea to get me in a dress."

Pluto smiled, once again wondering what Ranma's Jusenkyo curse would do to his Sailor form. "Ranma, the Mantel pf Sol chose you to be its first warrior: Solaris Knight. I would think it would be preferred to keep you male."

Ranma just gave her a questioning look, an odd appearance from a five year old boy. "Yeah, and the minute my curse activates again, I end up in a damn fuku and high heels with perverts staring at my panties."

Nabiki just shook her head. "So, why are you showing this to us?"

Pluto's smile instantly vanished. "In a few years, the Senshi will reawaken. They will face down enemies that seek to destroy this world."

Ranma interrupted her. "So, you want us to take up our old job?"

"No, the princess must learn to stand on her own." The two stood before her in surprise. "I know the Queen hoped you would protect Princess Serenity, but she needs to find the harshness of these fights to grow as a person. If not, she will never be ready to be the new Queen."

"So, exactly why did you show us this, if we ain't needed?"

The Gates of Time showed the image that had shaken even the Guardian of Time to her very knees. "The people she referred to are a bit of an enigma. Usa should not have been able to come back if time progressed as it did, but she did."

"Two questions," piped Nabiki. "Who is Usa and why didn't a paradox get created?"

"Usa is Usagi II, the daughter or Usagi and Mamoru. She comes back to assist the Senshi and unlock a new level of power for them. As for the paradox, these creatures exist outside the normal rules governing the universe, which is why I had no idea of their existence until my future self came back."

She looked at them, her eyes near pleading. "We need you to stay alive, we need you to train to be able to fight this menace, and when the time arrives, rejoin the Senshi to stop them."

"So, you need us to train some magical girls for the next decade."

"No," she shook her head. "Events must play out a certain way. For this to work, only you two must know and train, allowing history to play out as it must."

Nabiki looked annoyed. "And how exactly will that happen? I'm certain the NWC won't be too happy if Ranma and I are training together. And should old feelings emerge..." She didn't want to admit that something had occurred while watching her past self. The woman had seemed so passionate about Ranma, it scared her to believe she might fall for him as well, and what more, and she felt as if it really wasn't her that was making these feelings.

"That is another thing. If you two stay in Nerima, you will both die before the time comes, and all will be lost. For this to work, Ranma Saotome and Nabiki Tendo must die."


	3. Revenge Served

**The Reborn**

**Chapter 3**

**Revenge Served**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Kasumi was quite tired as she prepared breakfast. She was most upset with all those who had arrived yesterday to attack Ranma and Nabiki. They had shown no care for the fact that both were now little more than young children, thanks to someone slipping them the age altering mushroom Ryoga had discovered before.

And now...

She shook her head, trying to force the knowledge she had away.

Slowly but surely, the NWC had returned, seeing Kasumi grow more enraged as they each returned smelling like smoke.

Some claimed they had been roof-hopping when a chimney suddenly vented ash.

Others claimed they had been searching in areas where the homeless had set up campfires.

Ryoga and Akane said something about a forest fire and English speaking people.

It did little to comfort the soul of the eldest Tendo daughter.

So, she listened as they began to bicker amongst themselves. She listened with growing anger as they called Ranma honorless, threatened him, and threatened Nabiki if she was stealing him.

"STOP IT, NOW!"

Everyone became silent, turning slowly to see the usual calm exterior of Kasumi replaced with barely contained rage.

She began to force them into the living room, around the TV already on, the horrid video cued to where she knew it needed to be.

She would give them no warning, no preparation, just the cold hard truth.

"I found them, now watch!"

With that, she hit the Play button, and stared at them, hoping she could find the killer among them.

* * *

The scene was of a burning building, which showed two kids helping people out. The report droned on. "As you can see, these two brave children are evacuating the people unable to or overcome by the smoke. Truly an example of the best of humanity!"

He was neglecting to mention the fact he wasn't helping.

As the two children ran back in, a woman could be heard yelling for them to save her child.

"Why is Nabiki going in with him?" asked Soun.

Cologne could only venture her guess. "She may want to help, make certain he doesn't falter, or perhaps he is too scared for her own safety outside his own viewing."

She left the reason for that fear unsaid.

Soon, the reported pointed the cameraman towards a window on the fourth floor, showing Ranma breaking it out, and making certain that a net was below to catch the bundle in his hands, before dropping it. The people below safely caught the small child, who was still crying at the fall.

Ranma was then seen picking up Nabiki, making ready to jump out of the inferno as well.

But he stopped, both children turning their heads to the left, appearing to see someone.

Ranma pushed away from the window, back into the burning building, as where he had been standing exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" screamed the reporter.

The people gathered leaned towards the television, as three more explosions rocked the complex.

Anguished cries could be heard from the people watching in the street, as the perceived heroes that had saved so many...were killed.

The scene switched again. The reported now looked horrified, as if he had just seen Death itself. "The firefighters have...have...have found the bodies of the two saviors. Um," he was licking his lips, trying to find the appropriate words. "Their bodies were discovered only moments ago, around the center of the former complex."

He looked off towards the side, where the flashing lights of the response teams could be seen. "No one knows who prevented them from escaping. But...but these children were better people than you or I. They...they saved so many."

The reported started crying, before waving the camera off.

And the tape ended.

* * *

The others could only stare as the tape stopped, not really believing what they had just seen.

Ranma and Nabiki...they had saved a lot of lives tonight. Many families would be homeless, but they would be alive.

The two had entered, hoping to find one more survivor.

And after saving the little girl, someone had apparently attacked them.

At his normal stature, Cologne would never bet against him.

As a child in a burning building and trying to protect an equally young Nabiki...his odds were slim to none.

Already, she was making plans to sneak into the morgue that night. No one would believe that Ranma could ever fall, even his most hated adversaries. She would be the pivot to either confirming or denying whose remains those were that would be found when the fire fighters combed the building.

If she was lucky, she would be able to identify who attacked them by the ki and chi signatures that would still be with the ruble.

They had taken something very precious.

And one of those now assembled who smelled like smoke would be forced to pay for their crimes.

* * *

Within the next day, a letter arrived addressed to both Nodoka and one to the local police department. It had been a final attack created by Nabiki. In it, she had explained completely what all Genma did, who the panty thief was, charges against Principal Kuno and the clan at large, and several other tidbits that nearly ruined the lives of many of the NWC.

It contained some of her sins as well, but oddly, none of Ranma's.

She explained that in the letter as well. _"If I am dead, then the case is that Saotome probably died to protect me from whatever new nut disposed of me."_

And thus, with a whimper, and not the bang everyone expected, the Nerima Wrecking Crew was disbanded.

* * *

Shampoo had been crying all morning, her tears only seeming to intensify as Cologne brought word that the bodies at the morgue had in fact been those of Ranma and Nabiki.

Cologne sat at the counter of the closed restaurant, her age seeming to catch up to her. She had placed much faith in the young Saotome. He seemed to be a very worthy heir to all the Amazons had to offer, the first male to exceed and attract much attention that the Council had to offer.

She shook her head. Thinking of what had occurred would do nothing. The fact that everyone of the NWC had returned smelling of smoke was in all likelihood a joke on them by the fates, making them all believe that one of the others had killed Ranma and Nabiki.

Truth be told, she believed it as well.

But whatever or whoever attacked them...it was not a member of the NWC.

But the sadness would not bring them back. "Shampoo, we shall be staying here."

"Great-grandmother?" Shampoo was confused. Would they not be heading home, since her Airen was no longer around?

Cologne shook her head. "The boy would not be happy in the next world should we abandon them. The oldest Tendo daughter will need a reason to live. Perhaps even the youngest may be able to be redeemed to find a path.

"Sadly, I feel we could have prevented this, but repercussions and regret will solve nothing." Cologne felt her age lighten. "The forests south of here would make a good home for our people, perhaps even the Northern Island; this land seems to produce strong males. Perhaps...it is time to form a new colony for the Amazon Nation."

Years later, a new village had been built with the assistance of Kodachi Kuno, led by Cologne. It viewed males and females as equals, as well as counted Akane as one of its best fighters. When China began to try and tighten its hold on the Bayankala mountain range, the Amazons had already moved all of their prized possessions to their Japan colony

Sadly, Shampoo never accepted a marriage challenge after the death of her Airen. She truly did love him, even if she could never show it the way he would accept. Despite Mousse's pleas, she did eventually find love in Pantyhose Taro, who was renamed.

Love is so strong though, he never was able to replace her love for her Airen.

But he never was lacking of it in her heart.

Mousse? The less said the better. Not a pretty sight.

* * *

Ukyo began to close up her shop. Her father—after hearing of Ranma's death—ordered her return.

She had been crying for three days straight, only Konatsu keeping her from killing herself to join Ranma in the next life.

She had wanted to kill the others; Kuno, Kodachi, Akane, Ryoga, the Amazons; anyone who she could have believed would have kept her Ranchan from getting out of that burning building alive.

Sadly, she could almost see their stories as true. She herself had returned to the Tendo Dojo smelling of smoke.

But why? Why had her love been forced to die?

She had even felt some sadness for the Mercenary. She had been small, but she had gone in when told that there was possibly another child within the building.

_Nabiki had a heart after all._

Ukyo sighed once again, wiping the tears from her eyes as she packed another item: a document from Nodoka stating that she was now a member of the Migami clan; Nodoka's original clan before marrying Genma, should her father fail her once again.

It was the effort of her Ranchan's mother that allowed her to return to the Kuonji clan with full honor.

Her father would pay, though. He had sent her on a fool's errand, trying to reclaim the honor he had lost and that by all rights, he should have sought revenge for.

If nothing else, she would ensure he knew his place when she returned home.

But that did little to sooth her heart, to ease the pain of loosing the boy she had spent the last year dreaming of marrying.

Silently, she finished packing, watching as Konatsu dutifully moved them out to the waiting moving van.

As she turned one last time to the empty room that had been Ucchan's, a place she had long since memorized, made her home, enjoyed countless moments with her Ranchan, she let loose a solitary tear. "Goodbye, Ranchan. Wherever you are now, be well."

When she returned home, she beat her father to within an inch of his life, before leaving her clan. With Nodoka's help, she opened a restaurant in Kyoto, naming it Ranchan's. A few years later, Konatsu proposed to her, and they were wed a month later. Her first children were twins, a boy and girl, whom she named after her first love—with Konatsu's approval—as Ranma and Ranko, with her second daughter named Nabiki; in honor of the woman who died with her love.

While Ukyo lived a happy life, she never forgot her first love, though Konatsu never was a second place in her heart.

* * *

Ryoga lay in the bed of his tent. He had been at the campsite for weeks, his food stocks nearly gone.

For him; however, it felt as if he should just curl up and die.

Everyone had blamed him for Ranma's death, and had it not been for Akane being with him while they searched for Ranma, then he was certain she might be among those that assumed he had been the one.

"Stupid old men; how were we to know they would toss out that ash?"

His rival...dead. One of the former NWC was suspect of being a killer, of taking the lives of Ranma and Nabiki as they had searched for a child that was never there.

So what now? What could he do?

Akane had found out about P-chan when she tried to bath him, his mind being so depressed he never noticed the furo approaching him.

He had been somewhat lucky to end up near his backpack.

But he knew he could never go there again.

His rival...gone. His love...hated him. He was lost now, in more ways than one.

So he traveled on when morning broke, not really certain what to do now.

He would spend a year traveling around, nearly killing himself three times as the Shishi Höködan began to grow strong enough to overcome the Bakusai Tenketsu training.

It was after the third such attempt that Akari found him, and brought him home. It would be months before he was well enough to get out of bed, and even longer before he began to practice the Art again.

Akari did help him learn to live again, and eventually love. Their children never had his directional problems, as Akari was able to find a cure for him.

But there were still nights that Ryoga would be found, staring at the night sky, crying for what he was, what he lost, and what he could still become.

* * *

Kodachi slept in her own room in the new Kuno manor, a far cry from what it had been. Her brother was still on sojourn after his release from the hospital and following her own release. He had decided to journey around, now with a clear mind, to try and make up for his previous misdeeds.

Their father was still in prison, his façade not helping him against what he had wrought.

She slowly sat up, looking at the clock. "Sasuke will not be up yet. I think I will lay down some more."

Sleep had not come easy for her, even with the medication given to her by the doctors who had helped both her and her brother see sanity again.

How could she go on? She had lost a person she loved, never able to apologize for what she had done to him.

Sighing, she looked over at the lone picture in her room. It held the face of her mother.

Once again rising from her bed, Kodachi headed to the kitchen. She might not be the best cook in the world, but perhaps Sasuke would enjoy sleeping in for once.

When her brother returned, the Kuno fortune was put to charitable uses. Despite their father's efforts, their use of funds helped many people have a better life, and discover a few cures for ailments that would have gone unnoticed by the community at large

In the years that followed, Tatewaki married Mariko, allowing them to further expand Kuno Enterprises into a corporation often used as a standard to judge others. Kodachi fell in love with a teacher at Furinkan High, where she took over her father's job.

Both led happy lives for the most part, but never forgot the hell they went through to get there, or the hell they put others through before hand.

* * *

Soun looked at the shogi board once again. His former friend was gone, taken on one final training trip with the Master.

Not that Soun envied him. Nodoka had sworn his death after Nabiki's revenge letter had reached her, detailing everything that had occurred to Ranma.

"Dear, you need to get ready, your classes begin soon."

Soun Tendo had married Nodoka shortly after her divorce from Genma and about six months after Genma disappeared with Happosai.

With Nodoka watching over them, Soun soon returned to teaching.

Kasumi soon married Tofu after his return, and were currently working and living in his clinic. After the loss, she soon fell apart, forcing her to stop hiding from the world. Tofu, who had seen the report on TV about the fire and subsequent deaths, returned to Nerima, the fact that his true love needed him was enough to destroy his phobia. Had the two not been there for each other, it could have easily lead to their own deaths as well.

Akane took it perhaps the hardest of everyone. She had loved Ranma, despite how she may have acted, but suffering from her own demons, she could never show it. Combined with the loss of her sister, Akane nearly broke. For a while, all she could think of was the Art, the only thing she could think of that still kept her close to Ranma, and bugging her father to resume teaching, in order to insure Nabiki's life hadn't been spent in vain trying to keep them all together.

Akane had been forced into therapy by court order after both a violent attack that left a reformed Hentai Horde injured as well as a three block destruction spree after discovering who P-chan was, which did do wonders for her, though the path had resulted in a few court cases and several house arrests. She was soon married to a fellow actor in her college classes, though soon divorced with one child after he admitted that he was gay. Later, she met and married a police officer, and finally had a happy marriage.

Yes...he was straight.

Soun and Nodoka had twins soon after being married, a boy and girl with fiery red hair.

Of course, no one really escaped the scars of what they had once been, what they had both done and allowed to happen.

* * *

"Will this be satisfactory?"

Pluto looked at the children watching what would occur before the Time Gates. Normally, no one was allowed to be here.

Of course, one's priorities change when you see your future self die before you eyes.

Nabiki looked glum. "Man, I really wanted them to suffer more than that." These people had nearly gotten her killed. She felt justified in wanting them all to suffer until their deaths.

Ranma shook his head. "Best to be this way. If they get too depressed, they might go on some sort of quest to try and bring us back. Or worse, maybe find us in Juuban." He turned back to the Gates. "With our mantels activated, our energy is changed enough so even Cologne couldn't find us, so no need to worry about them tracking us down as we practice."

She had to agree. "Well, at least my sisters got better and had happy lives." Nabiki had wanted to go back and visit her mom one last time, tell her what she needed to do.

But that would risk altering things. And if they were happy with their new lives... "So, what now?"

Pluto smiled. "Well, I need to alter your appearance slightly. This needs to be done to further hide you. Don't worry; I'll only change little things like hair styles and hair color."

"I need to keep long hair for when my curse comes back." Ranma soon steeled his gaze. "And I better not end up in a damned fuku when it does. I ain't gonna be Sailor Sun. I'm Solaris Knight!"

Pluto sighed once again, wishing the gates would reveal that little detail to her. "Anyway, I have arranged living quarters for you for the time being. Ranma, you will be registered as my adopted baby brother, and Nabiki will be your fiancée. Both of your parents died in a bus crash during an earthquake, but they signed documents that you would wed."

"Well," Nabiki said glumly, "nice to know they cared."

"I have a possibility to adopt Nabiki, and it will keep her close enough for you two to train." She handed Nabiki a folder. "Plus, her daughter will be Sailor Mercury."

"Well, that could work out," said Nabiki thoughtfully. That would get her better access to watch over the Inners, and Mercury had always been a back-line fighter.

"So, what now?" asked Ranma.

Pluto waved the Time Key over the Gates, causing a portal to open. "First, we need to fix the flawed Nekoken inside you, Ranma. We can't have a Senshi who runs away in terror at the sight of a cat-like youma."

Ranma gulped, as Nabiki started giggling.

"I wouldn't laugh, Nabiki." As the small girl turned towards her, Pluto got an evil glint in her eyes. "You see, just as these people in the past can fix Ranma's Nekoken, they can also teach the correct one. One...you will be learning."

As Nabiki gulped and tried to make a run for it, Ranma grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Nuh-uh! If I gotta suffer, so do you...dear."

* * *

Omakes by Old Fool:

Now its time for fun with the Time Gate, or why Setsuna hates guests.

Setsuna: Welcome to the Time Gate. Gestures with both arms in a dramatic manner All points in the past and future converge here in this place.

Ranma: Wow that's the fanciest TV I have ever seen.

Nabiki: I don't think it's a TV Ranma.

Ranma: Really, then what are we here for then.

Setsuna: I am going to show you the future to remove your fears of how things turn out for those who you leave behind.

Ranma: Ha, told you it was a TV. Hey, do you get cable here? Looks around at the void surrounding them

Setsuna: Rising from one of the few documented face faults to happen in this most hallowed of chambers No Ranma, we are on the planet Pluto there is no cable television here.

Ranma: Ok, how about satellite I was wanting to catch the rugby match on ESPN 2 today.

Setsuna: Rising again No, I'm afraid not.

Ranma: Not much of a TV then is it.

Setsuna: Growling It's not a damn Television.

Ok, let's try back a little later.

Ranma: Come on man you can do it. Just one more try; don't be a quitter on me now.

Nabiki: You realize that if Ryoga tries that attack again, it'll probably kill him right.

Ranma: Yeah, after all the crap he's caused me I might as well get to see him off himself.

Nabiki: You know what, your right. Pulls two pair of pom-poms from behind her back and hands a set to Ranma

The two person cheering squad starts offering their encouragement to pork but until Akari shows up and drags him home to their disappointments.

Setsuna: Shakes her head at their antics Maybe I need to look a little closer at the Gate. These two can't be our last hope.

* * *

How about another scene.

* * *

Nabiki: Snatching a bucket of popcorn away from Ranma Quit hogging it Ranma. Hey Setsuna can you show us how things turned out for my sisters? I'm still a little worried about Kasumi even though you said she was alright.

Setsuna: That can be arranged.Points her staff at the Gate causing the random jumble of images to melt away leaving the sight of Kasumi Tendo lying naked on a futon with a blindfolded Tofu performing his husbandly duties.

Nabiki: Stares goggle eyed at the gate until she notices that Ranma has a similar expression on his face with the addition of a large blood drop forming on his nose. To rectify the situation she shoves the popcorn bucket over his head Well it's good to see that things turned out well for her, but I wonder what the blindfolds for.

While in the throws of bliss the image of Kasumi Ono reaches up and removes the blindfold from her beloved's eyes revealing herself to him. As he begins to acknowledge what is below him the standard shaking and twitching we associated with him becomes extremely erratic. To the point, that his image begins to blur due to the speed of his twitching.

Nabiki: Wow, he's a husband and a marital aid in one. Ok, how about Akane?

Ranma: Can I take the bucket off now?

Setsuna: Trying to hide the fact that she was setting a VCR to record the last scene Yes, the Time Gates can...

Ranma: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it past, future, yadda yadda yadda. Switch to a new channel; I'm getting salt in my hair here.

Setsuna: Fine, there is your sister Akane. mumbles Ungrateful brats.

A well furnished apartment comes into view. Akane and an unidentified man are standing by the entrance.

Akane: WHY? Why are you leaving? What, am I not enough for you? What do you think this is going to do to our child? Damn you, answer me.

Face less stranger: Honestly, this is best for all three of us. Things have changed Akane.

Akane: WHAT? What's changed?

Stranger: Akane...I'm gay.

Akane: You, you've been living a lie all this time for me. I don't know what to say.

Stranger: Naw, afraid not. I was straight. But after being married to you for a year, I don't feel attracted to women anymore.

Akane: So I ruined you for all other women. Faint glimmer of pride in her eyes

Stranger: Yeah, you could put it that way. But you should include yourself also.

Ranma begins rolling on the floor laughing hysterically as Nabiki shakes her head in disbelief.

Nabiki: And all this time I thought she was a lesbian.

Ranma: Told you nobody would want that tomboy.

* * *


	4. Growing Up Twice

**The Reborn**

**Chapter 4**

**Growing Up Twice**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Nabiki rubbed the bandages around her left arm once again, even though they all itched.

She stood dressed in what was considered modest clothing for Ancient Egypt, the apparent birthplace of the True Nekoken. Her arms, chest, and legs were wrapped in bandages, giving her more an appearance of a mummy than a young child.

They had been here in the past with Setsuna for over three months, and she was quite thankful the Senshi of Pluto was at least kind enough to fetch food from the future, as reptile meat and stone-hard bread was not her diet of choice, no matter how much her Senshi abilities made her feel filled with those staples.

"Don't worry," said Setsuna, "they'll be healed by tomorrow."

She looked towards the green haired Senshi. The only reason their Setsuna had been able to come back with them was that the Setsuna of this time had to stay at the Time Gates. So, they were in a hurry so as not to keep that Setsuna bound too long. "I'm not worried about the wounds."

"Then what troubles you, Demeter?"

Nabiki was about to respond, when a priestess was dragged out before them, before two more were escorted into the chamber.

She sighed. "Three things, I guess. One is the fact that I need to figure out whether what I feel for him is the thoughts of my current self, or just an echo of Demeter. Of course, it doesn't help that you won't call me my name."

"I can't call you your name to protect the time stream. As for your feelings, what you feel is you. Even our past lives effect us somewhat in the present."

Nabiki nodded. Since Setsuna had informed her of Demeter, as well as the few past lives her and Ranma had actually managed to reconnect, she had felt something tugging on her heart to once again embrace the pigtailed boy. Was it really the feelings of Nabiki Tendo, Demeter, or that of some other past life? If it was her, then why had she not embraced Ranma when they had first met?

"And the second thing?" asked Setsuna.

Before Nabiki could answer, a loud childlike scream was heard from the room that had priestesses and priests entering and being dragged out.

"Will...Ramius be okay?"

Setsuna had to smile that Nabiki had remembered to use their past names when in the past. The last thing they needed was some historian digging up a stone that had Nabiki and Ranma's name on it. "I'm not certain. You have to remember the bastard Nekoken has been in his soul for over ten years. To get it out and replaced with the correct spirit will undoubtedly be painful." She stopped as she heard Ranma scream again, and Nabiki's grip on her hand tighten. "But I am confident he will survive."

It did little to calm the now six-year-old Tendo. She was more terrified of what Ranma would be like if he survived.

Nabiki closed her eyes, trying to block the pained screams of a boy she was finding her heart thriving on more and more. "Well then, can you explain why he isn't changing genders? Last time I checked, those mushrooms didn't affect the curse."

Setsuna stared at the wall, trying to hide her own reactions to the pain screams of her friend. "The person responsible for the mushrooms had made several versions of them. The variety you were exposed to was originally meant to return the body to an earlier state where injuries and maimings were not present. They worked, until the subject returned to the age where they had suffered the original injury." Setsuna paled a bit. "Those who originally lost limbs were... Well, it wasn't a pretty sight."

Nabiki only nodded. "So when he turns to the age where he got cursed..."

"He will start changing with water again. I wish I could offer him a cure, but such magics are dangerous to cross, and Jusenkyo does not like to relinquish their victims. If I tried to get curing water for him..."

"Then it is most likely Jusenkyo would alter events to get someone else cursed." Seeing the acknowledgement from Setsuna, she continued. "What about Serenity? Could she cure him?"

Setsuna shook her head. "No. If anything, it might result in a magical backlash, resulting in all Senshi everywhere receiving a gender altering curse. But, we won't know more until after Ramius regains his curse. By then, the Time Gates will have a better lock on him, and we'll be able to know more about those types of reactions."

Time passed, and more priests and priestesses were led into the chamber, and hauled out.

Finally...

A priestess slowly walked out carrying a basket, her eyes showing her tiredness. "It...is...done." She looked at Setsuna, trying to catch her breath, as two attendants came up to her, helping support her and helping her drink a glass of fresh water.

Nabiki just sat quietly. She knew that she could understand ancient Egyptian, but didn't trust the magic of her Senshi powers to allow her to speak it in return without alerting the priestess to her true intelligence.

"How is he?" asked Setsuna.

The priestess sighed. "We have done all we can for him. The true Nekoken now flows through him, but he will need to make it his. I have never seen a bastard version cling so tightly to a soul of one so young."

Setsuna nodded. She wasn't about to tell an Ancient Egyptian Priestess the truth.

The priestess smiled, handing Setsuna the basket. "We did discover how he was grounded from going insane. These two kittens gave up their lives for him, anchoring his soul. Now that he is free...they have life once again." She bowed and left. Calling back, she finished what her tiredness had made her forget. "You may leave with him at any time. But I fear he will be confused for the next few days."

Setsuna nodded as the members cleared the chamber, tired or nearly exhausted as the priestess had been. She opened the thin blanket covering the cats and gasped.

Nabiki blinked, before allowing her curiosity to make her look as well. "Moon cats?"

Setsuna nodded, seeing the red and purple kittens, which barely looked a month old. "Well, I guess we now know why you and Ramius were not awakened when you hit fourteen."

"Do you know them?" asked Nabiki.

Setsuna nodded. "Queen Serenity had ordered them to be your advisors. They are Circes and Diogenes. It appears they died as you did."

Nabiki could only nod, that memory not back with her yet.

But she could feel her own Nekoken inside her, demanding she protect the defenseless kittens.

Setsuna thought nothing of it when Nabiki began to purr. She knew enough of how the initial trainees of the Nekoken acted until they grew strong enough to fight such small urges. "Come; let us go grab your husband and head home. I really don't want to take the chance of him going feral in the past here and changing history."

* * *

Nabiki spooned behind Ranma, the child still near catatonic since their return to the present, now inside his bedroom at the house Setsuna had acquired for them. In front of him were the two infant Moon Cats, still young, and still confused as Ranma. Setsuna said they would regain their memories soon, since Moon Cats had a higher ability to recall past life memories than humans.

It didn't hurt that they would have a good portion of Ranma's memories, so at least they would be able to defend themselves when they learned to take human form.

_Do I love Ranma? Or are these feelings from Demeter for Ramius? If I do, why didn't I before?_

Setsuna had no answers for her on that. All she could tell her was that even Serenity and Endymion—soul mates themselves—had hardly experienced love at first sight.

That did little to help her.

When viewing her old life, she had actually seen the love in her eyes for the rogue that she had married. Even his eyes showed the depth of emotion and love that had matched her own.

Could something like that really happen?

She recalled how excited she had been when Ranma was to arrive, even going as far as to dress in a formal kimono. Was that a sign? Was that a hint that her soul knew her mate was arriving?

She shook her head, tightening her hold on the boy next to her. No, those thoughts could be placed for later, when—not if—Ranma returned.

"Nabiki?" came a weak response.

She blinked. _Is he awake?_ "Yeah, Ranma?"

"Can't breath, you're holding too tight."

Nabiki felt the only emotion she was sure was her own at the moment: happiness that Ranma was still with her.

* * *

Happiness was soon turned to utter hatred. "No...more...practicing...Ranma."

Nabiki was out of breath. Sure, the mushroom had allowed her to retain much of her old levels: her mind was still sharp, and she was still as flexible as she had been at seventeen and practicing yoga everyday.

Sadly, the same had stayed for Ranma, who had just dragged her through a four hour practice.

And to her burning rage, he wasn't even sweating.

"You know, Biki, at this rate, Kuno would be getting a clue before you get in shape."

"Saotome, some of us can't run around Tokyo in an hour. For heaven's sake, I was not raised like you!"

Ranma scratched his head. "Hell, excuse me for assuming you would have mastered the Umisenken to help your spying efforts."

Nabiki didn't let it show that she was also pissed at herself for not doing that, or even for not considering that option. If she had, she could only imagine the sort of money she would have been raking in.

"Oh, by the way, Biki?"

She cursed a few words that many six year olds should not know. "Yes?"

His smile took on an evil appearance, nearly making her Nekoken side start to seek out a crevice to hide in. "You won't be raised like I was, but you'll wish you had been when we're finished."

When Setsuna arrived with lunch, she had no clue how Nabiki had gotten under the couch, let alone why she was hiding.

* * *

Ami looked at her adopted sister as well as Nabiki's intended, both studying books for the same grade level she was in. It hurt the sixth grader that with all her studying, she was not the smartest around.

But still, her sister and fiancé did keep her from being bored and lonely. "So, what are we doing after we get this chapter finished?"

The two looked at her smiling. "We're going over to Ranma's and swim, of course."

Ami smiled. Even without the pool, she would gladly have been Ranma's friend.

However, that is not to say the pool didn't keep them friends when Ranma occasionally stuck his leg down his throat.

Hey, a pool is a pool, and Ami did so love to swim.

* * *

Nabiki Mizuno looked down at the face planted figure of her fiancé; Ranma Meioh, now with four footprints on his back. "Damn, didn't know Usagi had that much speed."

Ranma, now in Seventh grade with most of the Inners, sighed. _Every damn time..._

He still couldn't figure out how Usagi remained hidden from his senses and still managed to run him down.

And they had been roof-hopping today!

* * *

Haruka cringed as she felt the pain of her hangover hitting her. Losing last night to Usagi after the defeat of Pharaoh 90 had been a low point in her short career as Sailor Uranus. True, Setsuna had agreed to watch little Hotaru last night, but her and Michiru were finding themselves not yet prepared for parenthood.

So, they went over to their friend Ranma's house, and proceeded to get blitzed to forget.

As her sense came back online through the hangover haze, she noticed two things.

The first was that she was facedown on a body in a bed.

The second was that this body was male.

_SHIT!_

Haruka slowly opened her eyes, seeing the sleeping face of her best male friend sleeping. To her left, she saw his fiancée cuddling into his side. To the right, she saw her lover cuddling into his other side.

Looking down, she came to the conclusion that yes; they were naked, and the pain in her nether regions signified that she had slept with him.

_Oh, what a perfect end to this week._

* * *

As Haruka and Michiru made a speedy retreat from the home, Nabiki cuddled into her fiancé a little more. "So, how long do you think it'll be before Pluto tells them that they can't get pregnant as Senshi unless they want to?"

Ranma smiled. "Probably won't until their periods hit." He chuckled a little, showing deviousness his former life when fourteen had lacked. "That should teach them to go around acting like they are judge, jury, and executioner."

Truly, they hated doing that to their friends—not that the sex had been planned. They were drunk, questions were asked, and things developed.

Not that either planned to continue doing such things, though Ranma found what had occurred funnier when taken in context of how well Ramius and Uranus had gotten along.

"You better not expect a repeat performance, Mister," teased Nabiki in a serious tone. "I would prefer not to have to share my husband."

Ranma smirked. "Oh, I don't know. Between me and Endymion, which do you think the lonely Senshi of Crystal Tokyo will go after?"

Nabiki slid her hand along his chest and proceeded to give him a Purple Nurple: twisting on the nipple and surrounding tissue. "As I said before, you had better not be the reason Chibi-Usa has pink hair!"

As when they had been Demeter and Ramius, passion soon erupted from their argument.

But never let it be said that Nabiki was going to let go of that card. Even Setsuna was at a loss to explain Usa's unique hair color.

* * *

Circes and Diogenes looked towards the ceiling. When the Outers had left, they had come out of their hiding place, apparently in time to hear the couple resuming the activities they had performed last night.

Circes shook her head. "And they say we act like animals."

Diogenes shook his head, turning on the television. "Let them, I for one enjoy having the run of the house." He turned to his mate. "At least they know that pink fur runs in your family, otherwise they might doubt Artemis is really Diana's father."

The pink moon cat lowered her head. That was one conversation she was not looking forward to when the new Senshi were introduced. She was just glad their presence hadn't changed the time stream too much.

Originally, the Black Moon family had been descendants of people banished to Nemesis.

Now, they were guards of a prison complex there that Wiseman had brainwashed. According to what Usa had informed Pluto after being sworn not to reveal anything about Sol or Nemesis, including how Ranma's curse would effect the Senshi magic, she had informed them that the Outers except for Pluto had been on a mission at the edge of the galaxy, and that Ranma had went with them as backup.

Life was now apparently restored to most of the planets, which served as evacuation points when the Great Freeze fell upon Earth. Wiseman had sought to gain control over the Crystal Federation after attacking the government headquarters of Crystal Tokyo.

Suffice to say, Pluto found this future much more promising than the previous one before Ranma and Nabiki had awoken.

"_It feels...healthier...somehow. Like a great weight is no longer there."_

He had to agree. The old version that Setsuna had told them about reminded him too much of a fascist state for his liking. _Well, at least this paradise seems to be worth the cost._

He ignored the simple fact that the natural chaos of Ranma had caused most of the events from the last timeline to happen sooner in this one. Sure, Beryl returned at the same time, but everyone else came earlier.

_Oh well, can't expect perfection with the Chaos Horse as your partner._

_Oooooo, Jerry's on! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!_

* * *

Solaris Knight and Sailor Nemesis watched as the Senshi battled a Shadow warrior. "Well, if not for the training we've given them, I'd say they would be out by now."

Nemesis nodded. "Yes, but Mercury still has not sensed the warrior behind her."

Solaris nodded. "Well, you take the sneaky fellow, and I'll handle the distraction before the Princess manages to vaporize herself."

As he leapt to deal with the Shadow Assassin trying to detain the Senshi, Nemesis pulled her bow out; aiming at a spot she knew the Assassin would have to be to kill Mercury.

Mercury, however, was not even aware of this. Currently, she was tapping away at the Mercury Computer, trying to locate a weakness with their new enemy. She paused however, as a drop of blue liquid fell onto her screen. As she arched her head up, she caught sight of an arrowhead, which dripped the liquid again.

Turning around, she fought hard not to scream. Posed to strike her in the back with a sword was a creature much like the one the other Senshi were facing, locked in the last position it had been in before the arrow had pierced its skull.

As it fell to dust, a new figure stepped from the shadows, wearing a dark sailor fuku, and placing a bow behind her back. "Must you and your fellow Senshi stand like lambs prepared for slaughter?"

"Who...what...how?" Mercury's mind was locked, trying to come to terms not with how easily the creature had just been destroyed, but the fact that it was a new Senshi who had helped her.

After Sailor Galaxia, new sailor suited defenders of Love and Justice were not very pleasant sights for the group to behold. Even Uranus and Neptune were still on probation for their little stunt to get close to Galaxia.

Shaking her head, Nemesis knew that Mercury was currently rebooting her mental hard drive. _Man, you think she would be a bit better prepared. What the hell was she doing all this time while we practiced: staring at Ranma's ass?_

Sadly, that is exactly what Ami had been doing during the times she practiced with Nabiki and Ranma.

As Mercury was escorted out of the alley by Nemesis, they came upon a strange sight: a Shadow warrior was about to strike Sailor Moon, except he remained frozen in his spot, a glowing blade emerging from his back.

Soon, the blade parted, severing the creature in two and turning it to dust. "Too easy."

As the two newly arrived girls met him, he bowed. "Lady Mercury, you should have known better than assume it would be a lone enemy."

"Who are you?" asked Mars, her tone tired but still threatening.

The man in the golden armor bowed. "I am Solaris Knight. My companion and partner here is Sailor Nemesis."

Nemesis bowed. "Originally, we were to be guards of the Princess when she first donned the Mantel of Sailor Moon."

"You're kinda late," said Venus. "Where have you been?"

Nemesis spoke. "Under orders to leave her be until she grew powerful and mindful enough to be the Queen she would one day be. If we saved her all the time, would she have learned anything?"

Before they could speak, Solaris shoved forward, pushing the girls out of the way as a long sword swept to the ground.

"Another one!" screamed Nemesis, preparing another arrow.

Solaris smiled, his appearance daring the Shadow Assassin to strike.

It did, sending him towards the lake, which opened the creature up to receive a Shadow Arrow in the throat, killing it.

"Just so you know," she said, "he did that just to get a prime shot opportunity for me."

Nemesis smiled. "If you want more information, ask Pluto or Chibi-Moon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go meet my partner. Later." Nemesis stepped back into the shadow of a building, fading from sight.

The Senshi turned towards the women mentioned. Pluto gulped, promising to get Nabiki back for that, she grabbed Usa and teleported.

"I hate it when she does that," mumbled Moon.

* * *

Nemesis reappeared from a tree's shadow on the other side of the lake in the park. "Solaris, you okay?"

"Damned Kami, damned Powers, damned Diet, damned... Well, damn them all!" came a female voice as she trudged out of the lake.

Nemesis blinked as she caught sight of the girl. Her hair was flaming red; she wore a sailor fuku with blood red undertones with a golden bow, and carried herself like... "I take it I should call you Sailor Sol in this form?"

Sailor Sol; formerly Solaris Knight, stared coldly at Nemesis. "I told you it was just a damn excuse for the Kami to get me in a fucking fuku."

The curse of Jusenkyo had awakened.

* * *

The Sailor information:

Sailor Sol (Ranma female form)  
Weapons: Katana and shield. The shield carries small dagger blades which can be separated either to allow the shield to be offensive (think Captain America except when that thing hits you, you **won't** be getting up), or for individual combat for when the katana is no longer available. The shield is capable of producing a sphere of plasma, based on an offensive/defensive Silence Wall, but requires the user hold the shield with both hands.

* * *

Solaris Knight (Ranma male form)  
Weapons: Twin Katana, which have rope daggers that can be released from their ends, and stay attached via an energy chain (think the Love-Me Chain of Sailor Venus). The buckle on his belt can be used to project the Solar Shield like the Shield for Sailor Sol, but allows the user to be outside. This does cost the user power and speed, as well as pulls concentration to maintain the shield and cover the weakened compatriot.

If the first cut of the katana doesn't get you, the rope dagger behind it will.

* * *

Sailor Nemesis:  
Weapons: Primary is the Shadow Bow, which can be used for long range sniping, and releases arrows of varying effects, from stunning, immobilization, or fatal and explosive. Also can be used for close combat (think the item used in Blade Trinity). Back up is a series of daggers spaced around the outfit. One is between the breast plate, two on each glove, one along the lower back, and three around each boot. Each glove is also capable of generating a shrouding darkness, much like Mercury's Bubble Mist. It is said no light can penetrate the mist, and only the shadows can see you. Nemesis, being the Senshi of Shadow, can use the mist to isolate you, and remove you, before the person holding your hand even knows you're dead.

* * *

Omake by Trugeta:

Sailor Nemesis watched her dripping wet lover exiting the lake. "You know, I should really make some pictures of you. You look so cute in a fuku, practically edible. Especially all wet like that." she teased with a suggestive smirk.

Sailor Sol blushed and grumbled incoherently.

Sailor Nemesis smirked; she just loved embarrassing her love. Must be a leftover from their time in Nerima. "What was that, luv? I couldn't hear you."

Sailor Sol had gathered her bearings fast, and was now smirking too. "I said, I always knew that you wanted to see me in a skirt."

With that she twirled around, and flashed Nemesis her panties. In this case it was just perfect that the Senshi magic had given her the full packet of clothing. The redhead twirled around once more so that her hair moved in counter to the motion, making her look incredible sexy. "Like what you see?"

Sailor Nemesis suspiciously held her nose. "Dabbid, dads oddly subpoze to happed to guyz!"


	5. Mistakes of Perception

**The Reborn**

**Chapter 5**

**Mistakes of Perception**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Pluto and Chibi-Moon appeared in the living room of the home of Ranma Meioh. "Ranma, Nabiki," screamed Pluto, detransforming into Setsuna, "get your asses out here now!"

Nabiki entered, still in her Sailor Nemesis form. "Setsuna, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"You know damn well to what you owe the pleasure!" spat out the Guardian of Time. "You just as much as told the Senshi that I've been hiding you."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Usa, now back in her civilian form.

Nabiki chuckled. "Dears, I do believe you have other things to worry about."

"Such as?"

"Me."

The two girls turned around at the sound of the high voice, to see a redheaded female in a standard Senshi fuku staring at them. Setsuna could barely speak. "R...R...Ranma?"

The redheaded female nodded, dropping her disguise and resuming her civilian appearance; the former sun token around her neck that allowed her to take on the form of Solaris Knight now in the form of a henshin pen with the symbol of Sol on it. "Did you know that the magic of Jusenkyo trumps Moon Kingdom magic? Because I sure as hell didn't." Seeing them continue to stare, Ranma continued. "Any idea why my damn fuku is standard, while Nabiki's isn't?"

Setsuna shook her head. "The original form was meant for a male. As such, no alterations were ever made for the form should a female wield the power."

"Great, caught by some scientist's short-sightedness. The baka probably figured the power would go to any male heirs I had."

Before the two women could try and speak, Nabiki decided to break into the conversation again. "This is all quite moot since the Senshi will discover those facts shortly."

"How," asked Setsuna, "since the only two people who can tell them aside from yourselves, are right here?"

Circes spoke up. "So, should I assume my niece will remain hidden then?"

"Shit!" said Small Lady. "Diana will rat you guys out for some tuna!"

Setsuna quickly transformed again, before teleporting.

Usa fidgeted a bit. "Can I stay here for the night, Auntie Nabiki?"

Ranma nodded; still not certain how she might have reacted to being called Auntie herself, but not wanting to invite such a title. "Fine with me Nabiki; just as long as she gets permission."

Nabiki nodded. "Go with a name that'll pass their curiosity. Just remember you do have to go home tomorrow."

The pink haired girl nodded before running up the stairs.

Ranma just sighed, before collapsing into a chair. "You think I could at least maintain my birth gender in Senshi form."

Nabiki sat beside her girlfriend, enveloping her in a hug. "It's not all bad, Ranma."

"I know," she said. "Not like I didn't expect the curse to return. I mean, we've known about it for a long time. But still... How long before I change in front of the others, or worse, how long before people notice Sailor Sol becoming Solaris Knight, or vice versa?"

Nabiki nodded. "Well, we'll just have to ask Setsuna or Usa if we can use Instant Water on you. If we can, then we can use Instant Drowned Twin, and be a fighting trio."

She giggled. "Yeah, we can ask. Just as long as it doesn't get locked or made permanent."

Seeing that Ranma's feelings had taken a turn for the positive, she dragged Ranma to a standing position. "Now come on, we need to get a bath before bed, and I'd rather have that done before Setsuna arrives back. You just know she'll need to spend the night as well."

Ranma nodded, following Nabiki, and not catching the naughty gleam her fiancée was sporting.

After all, Nabiki had waited over a decade for this as well.

* * *

The Senshi had made camp at the Cherry Hill Shrine, as Rei's grandfather was currently out of town.

First, the Inners had teleported to Usagi's home, finding only the moon cats, including Diana. When the Outers reported that Setsuna was not at their home, they teleported to the Shrine and began to interrogate the moon advisor from the future.

They knew Diana would be hard to break. So they softened her up. They gave her Grade A cream, followed by spiking it with catnip.

The advisor, now in a drugged state that mirrored inebriation, spilled her guts to any questions asked.

"You know," slurred the pink moon cat, "you guys keep trying to steal Solaris Knight from Nemesis. I can't tell you how many times they had to rebuild some wings of the Crystal Palace because of some of those stunts."

The girls, including Mamoru and the two embarrassed parents of said moon cat who were currently tied up on the floor stared in awe.

Makoto blinked. "We hit on a married man?"

Diana nodded, nearly falling off the table. "Yep. Ami tried and we lost the South Lawn, and Hotaru tried, and we lost the Upper Terraces. Usagi tried, and we lost—"

"Hold it!" screamed Mamoru. "My daughter tried to steal him from Nemesis?"

Ami shook her head. She had been hoping they could get some information on the newest Senshi, not learn palace gossip or the fact that they would all become slightly imbalanced and start chasing after an obviously taken man from a dangerous woman who had no issues with collateral damage.

Diana tried to focus on Mamoru. "Who said I was talking about Small Lady?"

The girls immediately turned to face Usagi. "What?"

"Usako, how could you?" asked Mamoru.

"Damn it, Meatball-head, why are you going after him when you got Mamoru!"

"Yeah," called out Minako. "Leave the hunting to us!"

Haruka and Michiru could only shake their heads. "You guys, I thought we were trying to learn who Nemesis and Solaris were."

"And then there was Haruka that cost us the docks."

Michiru's eyes widened, before slowly squinting at her life-mate. "Oh, really?"

Before Haruka could deny anything she might have done in the future, Pluto quickly teleported in, grabbed the cat, and left.

"WAH! Now we'll never know who they were!"

Ami sighed. "If we had simply asked that instead of was he single and who was after him, none of this would have happened."

Hotaru snorted. "Oh be quiet, Ms. South Lawn."

* * *

Within a place concealed in shadows, a creature of immense darkness drummed his fingers on the armrest of his throne. "So, the Shadow Assassins failed me, Dragns."

"Yes, my Lord," said the Shadow General in a bow of submission.

The Dark Shadow Lord chuckled. "Well, it looks like these fools might provide some amusement." He stood from his throne. "Prepare and train Gedz. I want him sent next."

"Yes, Lord Shade. Anything else?"

"No," said the now named Lord Shade. "I shall consult with Lady Gloom, and see what she may desire."

As the lord left, General Dragns stood; a smile on his face. "Well, let's see if those fools can deal with what is coming."

His laugh echoed off the empty chamber.

* * *

Ranma slowly rose from the bed, stretching her stiff muscles, before looking at the still sleeping form of her fiancée. While what they had done last night was...weird...as far as Ranma was concerned, she was glad that Nabiki could at least accept this part of her.

That had always been a fear Ranma had had since she was first cursed over a decade ago; that not one person would ever accept the Jusenkyo curse, that the only ones who could would demand the curse be locked.

Even growing up with Nabiki this time, the fear still remained, even as they grew closer in ways they never could as Ranma Saotome or Nabiki Tendo.

Last night had shattered that fear, though, even if it had lessened after the night with the drunken Outers. Nabiki had accepted and proved that she would love Ranma no less in her female form than in her male form.

Standing there, she enjoyed the sight of Nabiki still entwined within the sheets. _We've come so far, but will the chaos actually allow us this happiness anymore, or will the sex-changing magic girl/guy bring back long buried ghosts?_

As she left the room to prepare to bath, she passed the tired-looking forms of Usa and Setsuna, as well as the hung-over moon cat. "What's with you guys?"

The trio just stared daggers at Ranma, before passing, muttering about lack of sound proofing and something being loud and high enough to be able to break glass.

Ranma shrugged, before heading to one of the baths, preparing for her day, and hoping she could keep this secret from others until she was ready to tell.

* * *

The two walked to school, hand in hand, enjoying the walk as they had always done. Usa and Setsuna, as well as a hung-over Diana, had teleported back to their respective homes, when it was safe to assume and truthfully known that none of the other Senshi could question or interrogate them.

On the bright side, they had all enjoyed a good laugh when they learned not only what Diana had told, but that the future Pluto had programmed Diana to say those things if she was questioned by the Senshi before Ranma and Nabiki chose to reveal themselves.

Who knew the Senshi of Time; one often referred to as an Ice Queen in her own league, would pull such a prank?

As things stood, their secret was safe for the moment.

Not that Ranma and Nabiki had a problem with the possibility that their secrets might slip out. None of the other Senshi would suspect that the two friends of all were actually the newest members of the team. This was mainly due to the duo not making their presence widely known.

They suppressed their powers when enemies were abounding, so as not to be picked up.

Using the Umisenken, Nabiki had...borrowed...Ami's Mercury Computer, and programmed it to ignore their signatures.

Practice events with their powers were done in training halls off-world; so as to not attract any attention was done as well. Usually, they used the training rooms in Castle Pluto, as their own palaces were not scheduled for creation until after they assumed their Senshi roles.

Of course, that now meant Ranma would be spending more time training as Sailor Sol, as simply because he was advanced in one form did not mean he was advanced in his other form. Already he was slightly fearful that Sailor Sol would be an easier target than Usagi at school during a science test. The only fortunate effect was that they were already caught up on most of the homework for the remainder of the semester—a helpful forewarning from their local Guardian of Time. After school, assuming none of the other Senshi needed them, they were heading to train as Nemesis and Sailor Sol.

But that also brought up an interesting point by their own Lunar Advisors: when were they going to tell the other Senshi who they were?

It in itself was an edged weapon. If they admitted everything, would the other Senshi accept that they had in effect been manipulated from the very start? Tell them too little, and how long would it be before something slipped out, and a bigger incident occurred?

"Thinking hard thoughts, Ranma?" asked the green haired girl walking with her hand in his.

He nodded. "Secrets are growing, and I'm wondering how much longer before they blow up?"

She stopped him, her hand rising to cradle his cheek. "All has happened as best as possible, and doubting things now will not help."

Chuckling, he looked into her eyes. "You think that'll be a comfort to Haruka and Michiru?"

She smiled a smile that often brought forth memories of happier times in other lives—times both had wished they could have had as a Saotome and Tendo. "Doesn't matter. We know we did the right thing, and our consciousnesses are clear. In the end, we prepared for when we were needed, helped as best as we could without tipping our hands."

He nodded in agreement as they resumed walking, his mind still coming to grips that he was actually saying the things coming out of his mouth, things no one would have believed possible for Ranma Saotome, but were common place items in the vocabulary of Ranma Meioh—a name that the Senshi had only given a cursorily glance to, taking Setsuna's word that in her rebirth, he was at best a minor cousin. Had they delved deeper into the records, they would have found out that Setsuna had also been the name of the woman who had adopted him, as well as the woman's description matching Setsuna.

Hell, Dr. Mizuno hardly ever put up a fight if Nabiki spent the night there. Of course, even Ranma had no clue exactly what excuse she was using to do it.

Shaking his head, he put a smile back on his face. After all, today could still turn out great.

* * *

"This day sucks!" said Sailor Sol.

Several Shadow Assassins had struck the school for some reason, and while Ranma and Nabiki had snuck off to change, a busted pipe from a water fountain turned him to a her. As such, the redheaded Senshi was with her green haired counterpart.

Of course, not only did Ranma feel out of place since Nabiki's outfit was so much better than her own, but she would have to fight the monsters, save the Senshi and the civilians, and try and keep strange perverts—including a certain Senshi of Uranus—from peeking up said skirt.

What more, her former twin katanas she had as a Knight changed into a longer katana and a shield. Luckily, the shield had blades built into it, which changed it into a Frisbee of Death when the times called for it.

As such, they were able to quickly dispose of the monsters, with Sailor Sol going hand-to-...claw with the shadows while Nemesis picked them off with a ranged attack. Which was good, because Sol really didn't trust her ability to throw her shield as a weapon without...shortening...a few of the students by a head or so.

* * *

As Makoto and Haruka discussed the styles and attacks used by the newest Senshi, Michiru and Minako tried to have a conversation about who the new Senshi might be.

This was helped of course, but the white moon cat who had spent the entire day stuffed into a backpack with Minako's smelly gym clothes.

"I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

The four had been all that could get together today to talk. Rei had some ceremony at her shrine her grandfather insisted she attend, Usagi had a dental appointment, Ami had a club she had to attend, and Hotaru was going to try and get Usa to spill the beans.

"So?" asked Makoto, finally stopping her discussion with Haruka about how Sailor Sol had literally diced the Shadow Attacker in less than half a second.

Artemis sighed. "I remember a little about two warriors who were chosen to receive mantels just as Princess Serenity was supposed to. But like her, they died before they could receive them."

"Why weren't they awakened earlier?" asked Michiru. "We could have used their help dozens of times."

The moon cat shrugged. "You'd have to ask Pluto. I think they were meant to ensure that Serenity stayed alive. Other than that, I have no clue."

"But we have an extra new Senshi, and the male doesn't even resemble what Mamoru wears." Haruka was hoping it was the male who was the fake. Sol was...perfect...to be a Senshi.

Of course, her standards were more along the lines of "Can she kick ass?" and "What are her measurements?"

"Sorry," said Artemis, "but my memories are still fragmented about that time. Besides, what Nemesis wears doesn't exactly match your outfits, either."

"We need to get Setsuna nailed down and have her tell us who they are," said Makoto, slamming her fist into the palm of her hand. "I'm tired of new Senshi showing up and her deciding we need to stay in the dark about it."

The others were about to comment in agreement—despite the fact that two of them fell into that category—when they encountered a sight they most certainly did not expect to see.

On a bench not more than a few dozen meters before them, sat their mutual friend; Nabiki Mizuno, with a petite redhead in her lap, and her tongue buried in her mouth.

Minako whispered in awe. "She's playing both sides of the Great Wall."

Haruka was a little disappointed that Minako had said something so benign, when she had been hoping for something she could have poked fun at. She had a great joke lined up for when Minako would ever butcher the "bird in the hand" saying.

All four girls did realize one thing. This morning, they had seen the happy couple of Ranma and Nabiki kissing before school.

Now, after school, Nabiki was kissing this redheaded girl.

Now, while all four people had different images in mind, they had no idea they were in fact the same person. _I can't believe Nabiki's cheating on them. Looks like we'll have to tell them and...comfort...them._


	6. Kiss n Tell

**The Reborn**

**Chapter 6**

**Kiss –n- Tell**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

In the backyard at the Meioh estate, Haruka was sparring with Ranma...male Ranma.

Despite the embarrassment of sleeping together—not that Haruka would even joke about such an event, considering she and Michiru had spent the next few weeks trying to figure out **why** they did that—Haruka had not let up in her training with Ranma.

Sure, she was still a little pissed that someone two years younger than her was easily outclassing her, but she enjoyed the fact that she was always getting better—something more than a few bad guys could attest to.

Of course, she had other things on her mind...something Ranma noticed.

"Okay, Haruka. That's enough for the moment." He walked to the bench where their stuff was, grabbing his towel and tossing her hers. "What's up? It's like you're not even here."

Haruka bought herself some time by taking some sips of her water. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her best male friend the news she had—she did—but she didn't know **how** to tell him.

It had been a few days since her, Michiru, Makoto, and Minako had caught his fiancée; Nabiki, playing tonsil-hockey with a hot little redhead. During that time, the four had been discussing how exactly to reveal this to said friend; tempering the Inners' boy-crazy need with the fact that their mutual friend would soon have his heart torn open.

Initially, they had decided to first check and see exactly who this girl was to the engaged couple. After all, if the duo had slept with others before, they might be doing so again.

Of course, the Outers made certain that the Inners didn't discover that bit of info. If they did, though while it would definitely be funny, they had no wish to sick the Inners on their friends.

"Just worried about an upcoming test," she lied.

Ranma nodded, seeming to accept it, but he could read Haruka well enough to know she was worried about something else.

Haruka took in a deep breath, trying to steal up the courage to ask her question. "Ranma, I was in the park a few days ago... I saw Nabiki hanging out with a girl I've never seen before."

Ranma nodded as he began his stretches, not getting the point of what Haruka might be suggesting.

Hell, just because Ranma was older and not as sexually naïve didn't mean he was no longer clueless.

"You know her? She a little shorter than you, red hair, nice figure..."

Ranma choked on his water, barely keeping himself from exposing his curse.

"You okay? You look like you tried Minako's cookies again."

Ranma nodded, thumping his chest to try and help cough up the water. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"So I take it you know her."

Ranma nodded. _Think, Saotome, think!_ "Um...she's my sister."

This time it was Haruka's turn to send water down the wrong pipe. "SISTER! You have a sister!"

Ranma nodded. "We thought she was dead, but she apparently got shipped to another home. They just now realized their mistake and put us into contact." _Please buy this!_

Haruka paled. _Nabiki is cheating on Ranma with his own sister? Granted, the babe is hot, but still... Ewwwwwwwwww._ "What's her name?"

_Yes, she bought it. You 'da man!_ "Her name's Ranko."

* * *

"SISTER!"

Haruka checked her eardrums to ensure they hadn't been busted by the yell of her fellow conspirators. "Yes, his sister, Ranko. Apparently a bureaucratic snafu placed her in another home and labeled the other as dead. They just got reunited."

Michiru shivered. Inside, she was wondering what sort of sister would steal her brother's fiancée. After all, did Ranko hate him that much? Maybe the girl's life had been hell.

But still...

Minako took a dramatic pose. "Oh, to find family once again and to have her betray him as such!"

Makoto nodded. "But Nabiki isn't innocent in this."

Michiru just shook her head. "Ranma's such a nice guy. I can't believe he's letting this happen if he knows."

The girls all shuddered, a thought of another perverted possibility going through their heads, but they shoved that thought aside.

Who would be that weird to do such a thing?

* * *

In our universe, several execs at Cartoon Network sneezed, as they debated returning Sailor Moon to the lineup in America.

* * *

The girls shook the thoughts clear.

"Okay," said Haruka, "how do we do this? We can't go in there assuming he knows, and we can't go assuming any of them are innocent, as much as I hate to say it."

Minako stood up. "We need to separate them. Two of us can talk to Ranma while the others talk to Nabiki."

"Right," said Michiru, "and I guess you two will just volunteer to talk to Ranma?"

"Of course," said Makoto.

"Like hell you will!" snapped Haruka. The last thing she was going to do was let the lonely straight girls talk to a possibly available male friend. Knowing those two, they might sink Ranma and Nabiki's whole relationship before they got the truth out. "We'll talk to Ranma, and you two will talk to Nabiki and this Ranko if you can find her."

"Don't you trust us?" asked Minako, her eyes in puppy-dog formation, tears at the ready.

"NO!" said the two Outers.

* * *

Sailor Nemesis gulped at the water, her own workout done in the training room of Castle Pluto.

Sailor Sol, however, was still going strong...as was Solaris Knight.

Nemesis watched the two trade attacks, currently staying only on physical ones. When Pluto had informed them that Instant Shuanshontsuniichuan would not permanently split Ranma in two, they began to use it.

After all, who better to test out Ranma's female Senshi form than his male Senshi form?

"They seem to have less power split like this," said Pluto beside her, the Mistress of Time occasionally stopping in to spar as well as observe the newest additions to the team.

Anything to keep away from the nosy roommates of hers.

"I figure the power's divided evenly between them. They'll have to work twice as hard to get back up to their mono-level. But if anyone can do it, Ranma can."

Pluto nodded. "How long before you reveal yourselves? Little Lady, Diana, and I can't keep hiding forever."

"We'll have to do it soon," said Nemesis as the two Solar Senshi began to move on to their magic attacks, the room's shield coming up to protect the observers. "Haruka saw me kissing Ranma-chan in the park a few days ago, and he told her she was his sister, Ranko."

Pluto shook her head. "Both of you fucked up on that account."

"Hey," said Nemesis, "she was just so cute, pouting like that when the curse activated."

"Can't you control yourself?"

Nemesis snorted. "Been there, done that. One past life as a nun really makes you appreciate the little sins."

"And the fact that you exposed yourselves wasn't a consideration?"

Nemesis shrugged. "Worrying about it won't change things now."

"But you do have to reveal yourselves earlier than planned. Now you'll have no choice but to tell them all the truth, assuming of course they don't avoid you all out for cheating on your fiancé with his sister."

Nemesis nodded, not even flinching as the Frisbee of Death slammed into the field before her, and skirted along the edge of it before returning to Sailor Sol's outstretched arm. "Not his best idea."

"Like yours was any better."

Nemesis shrugged. "Hey, I'm a happily engaged woman; so sue me that I wanted cuddle-time."

Pluto shook her head. "You better tell them today. Your phones have been ringing. I think they want to divide and conquer and find out how much is really going on."

Nemesis nodded. "After they finish training. She's still a little weak on the shield and he's still trying to correct his equilibrium in this weaker form."

Pluto nodded and left. _Hope the Gates have a record button._

_Somehow, I think this will be priceless._

* * *

Ranma stretched as he waited for Haruka and Michiru in the park; his workout still making him sore. _Damn, who knew fighting me was such a hard chore._

_If I'd known this could happen, I'd have used that stuff decades ago._

Of course, he wasn't relishing this upcoming conversation. He knew what they wanted to talk about, glad that Minako and Makoto were talking with Nabiki instead of him.

Not that he had anything against them. They were two wonderful ladies, and he truly hoped they'd find the right man/woman/unknown for them.

He just wasn't willing to test Nabiki's patience for such things. After all, he vividly remembered what she did to him as Demeter and Ramius.

Some of that stuff made the Nekoken look tame.

"Hey, Ranma!"

He turned to see the two Outers walking to him, waving to get his attention.

Didn't matter though, he just knew Nabiki would still beat his ass after this. After all, foot-in-mouth hadn't left him yet.

* * *

Nabiki sighed as the two Inners sat across from her in the Crown Arcade, three banana splits between them.

Of course, the joyous food did little to stop the glares from her friends. _Of course they're upset; they think you're cheating on one of their friends._

_Bad Nabiki, bad._

"So, ladies, how can I help you?"

* * *

"Ranma, you know we'd never hurt you on purpose, right?" asked Michiru.

"Of course," said Ranma, looking at them, as they sat down at an empty picnic table. "You guys are two of my best friends. Hell, I don't know what I would've done without you two."

Haruka nodded. "Ranma, we...saw...something that we think you ought to know about. We're just worried that you'll either hate us for telling you, or end up denying it."

"What is it?"

* * *

"You heard me," said Minako in a conspiratory whisper. "You were sucking that redhead's face and cheating on that hunky fiancé of yours."

"Me?" said Nabiki, acting innocent.

"We saw you at the park with her on your lap," said Makoto. "Really Nabiki, why are you trying to break Ranma-kun's heart by making out with his sister?"

Nabiki sat back. "You know, I can't tell if you two are upset or trying to see if I'll let you join in."

Smirking, the hidden Senshi of Nemesis smiled as their eyes went wide.

* * *

"That's not it!" growled out Ranma. "Listen, I know Nabiki likes girls. You think I've forgotten what happened two years ago?"

The two girls across from him blushed. "That's never happening again," muttered Haruka.

Ranma shook his head. "And before it, you would have just as vehemently sworn it would never happen in the first place." Seeing their attention drifting towards what they referred to as the incident, Ranma got them back on track. "And no, I am **not** doing that with my sister."

* * *

"My, what dirty minds you two have," Nabiki teased. "While I might enjoy the full court, I doubt Ranma-kun wishes for those types of relations with Ranko." Nabiki, however, was remembering both the Copy Mirror and Happosai's little Splitting Incense. _Well, what they don't know won't hurt me._

"So," Minako nervously giggled out, "he knows and you three aren't..."

Nabiki shook her head. "Really, you think me so low as to do this behind Ranma's back?"

Makoto shook her head quickly. "Of course not!" She looked around, before resuming her whispering. "But why would he let you do that to his own sister?"

* * *

"Love?" said both girls in surprise.

Ranma nodded. "The family agreement is for either me or my sister. If Nabiki is happier with her, then I'll let them have that. Ranko's agreed to the same."

"And you're doing this because you love her and want what's best for her?" asked Michiru, still not believing this.

Ranma nodded, trying to look a little disheartened; internally thanking Nabiki for insisting on those acting lessons back in the Fourth Grade. "I love her enough to let her go if need be. Would you rather I end up some jealous demented moron seeking to steal her back and not caring if I took the whole world with me?"

"Of course not," Haruka said nervously, scratching the back of her head, and giving the occasional chuckle; trying not to think of Ranma as the next Queen Beryl.

"Listen," said Ranma, turning serious, "I know it ain't the best idea, I know it ain't right with most people.

"But...I ain't going to choose between them on this issue. I just got Ranko back in my life, and I'd hate to throw away the only family I got left over this, and I love Nabiki too much to cage her with me if she's happier with someone else."

* * *

"So, you're just going to string him along while you do stuff with his sister," Minako hotly accused.

Nabiki sighed. "For the last time, we've already discussed it.

"Besides, what would you do if a guy liked both you and Makoto, and needed time to decide?"

"That's different," said Makoto. "Besides, he would choose me."

"WHAT?"

"Well," said Makoto, turning to her friend, "I'm excellent at domestic tasks, while you blow up radios while trying to change their channels."

"Do something like that once..." muttered Minako.

"This is all moot," said Nabiki. "Ranma, Ranko, and I will handle things as we see fit. And no, we will not be getting together to do that. I might be adventurous, but not to that point."

The girls looked ready to protest, but remained silent while Nabiki's glare was fixed on them.

Sighing, Nabiki placed her elbows on the table, following the classic "Gendo Ikari" pose. "Listen, I know you care for Ranma; a friend in the least, maybe a hot time under the sheets at the most."

She smiled inwardly seeing them blush. _Inners, so easy to read. Damn cats should have found them some consorts by now._

_Oh well, time to tease._ "Well, feel free to come over tonight and find out exactly how good he is. Just remember, sharing includes me as well as my fiancé."

Leaving, she missed the looks of contemplation on both girls' faces, or she might have remembered a rule from Nerima.

Never offer something unless you're serious.

Because you might offer it to someone who'd accept.

* * *

The three were now walking down a path in the park.

"Well," said Haruka, "can't say I approve, but I hope it really works out for you, Ranma."

He nodded. "Can only hope for the best. Either way, someone gets hurt, but at least the heart's been served."

Michiru nodded, not really certain if she could be in his position should such a situation occur.

Of course, this meant she'd have to work a little harder in ensuring the Inners didn't try and influence Nabiki's choice towards red instead of black.

Promising to not watch anymore Vegas movies, Michiru placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "No matter what, Ranma-kun, we're here for you."

Haruka nodded, slapping him on the back, and still slightly peeved that he was the only guy she could do that to who wouldn't budge. "Yeah, you can count on us."

Ranma nodded, glad to have female friends like them...who weren't trying to bed him like the ones in Nerima had done.

His cursed form...even he wasn't stupid enough to believe that would hold true.

* * *

Sailor Nemesis watched from the shadows as the Inner Senshi were once again having their asses handed to them by another Shadow Soldier. "Really, we need to start training them to at least aim."

She shook her head as four more came out, toying with the Senshi. "Bastards are still too cocky," she said, after checking to make certain no more were hiding.

During the first battle, they had let one remain to give Solaris Knight a way out. For some reason, Nemesis couldn't teleport him through her medium.

Pluto said it was most likely due to him being an agent of light while she was one of shadow. Those two just didn't mix.

Right now, she knew that Solaris Knight was assisting the Outers, while Sailor Sol was hanging back as backup, still not trusting her ranged attacks.

Sailor Nemesis sighed. _We really need to get together and show ourselves. It'll put off suspicion in case they learn of Ranma's curse sooner than later._

Truthfully, she was relatively surprised that the four had bought the story. She had been hoping that Usa would tell them what they had originally done, but she was being tight-lipped to prevent a paradox.

Of course, Nemesis was really starting to hate that damned excuse.

Taking out her daggers, she let the feral nature of the Nekoken begin to rise, her eyes slowly slitting into cat-like pupils. _Oh well, nothing a nice bit of exercise won't fix._

Holding out her hands, she gathered her magical energy, as they neared Sailor Mercury, intent to take out the supposed brains behind the operation. "Shadow Shroud."

Soon, a dark fog rose and covered the entire battlefield; which was a corner on a slow-traffic street.

To anyone in that mist, you wouldn't even be able to see the hair on your head, no matter what frequency your eyes saw with.

To Nemesis; it was home, it was clear as day; as if it was truly noon. After all, she was the Princess of Shadow, despite what these interlopers believed themselves to be.

Normally, she might leave one alive to question.

But foot soldiers rarely had such information.

Slipping into the shadowy mist, she quickly slipped around the soldiers; her knives stabbing into multiple vital areas in under a second in each one.

Smiling, she walked out of the mist and ended up standing before the Senshi. "Really, we must stop meeting like this."

The Shadow Shroud faded into the ether as light seemed to now pierce it.

The Inner Senshi gasped as they saw their attackers standing in pain, blue blood dripping from multiple wounds, before they gave one last gasp, and collapsed to the street. Soon afterwards, they exploded into dust.

Nemesis smirked as she held up her two blades, kissing them, before sheathing them in her wrist gauntlets. "Seriously, you need to really work on this "please let this shot hit" tactic of yours."

Mars growled, not liking being dressed down as she was. "Oh, and what makes you so special?"

Nemesis blurred and was soon standing before Mars, her knives out again and placed in a scissor formation, prepared to cut into Mars's throat. "Really, I would have figured you one to actually think. My skills are far beyond yours in both physical combat and that of my magic.

"I took them out with cold intensity, while you were throwing around fire like it was a pyromaniac's wet dream."

"Stand down, Nemesis!" commanded Sailor Moon.

Nemesis smirked, before backing up, placing the daggers once again in her gauntlets. "Yes, my Queen."

"Now," Moon said, walking between the two, "there will be no more fighting between ourselves. We either stand united against them, or fall. And I will not have my Senshi bickering like common children over a toy!"

"Okay," mumbled Mars, and Nemesis just nodded.

"Now," said Sailor Moon, turning to the only Outer Senshi there, "can you train us to fight them better than we have been?"

Nemesis nodded. "Perhaps, but you should seek training through her," she said, pointing to Mercury. "She has a source that has been assisting in her training. Utilizing it will prepare you for what we could offer."

Mercury looked confused, but they all paled as Nemesis explained. "We would hardly be guardians if we didn't already know **who** you really are."

Seeing their fear, she waved off their concerns. "Really, if I meant any harm, you'd all be dead by now."

Turning serious, she stared at Moon. "You can no longer afford to sit and do nothing to prepare. Train while you can, because eventually, these soldiers will either be stronger, or will divide you up to where we cannot protect you all.

"Childish concerns are gone from now on. You are either warriors, or I suggest you find others to give your mantels to who will become such."

"Hey," yelled Mars, "we've protected this world plenty of times!"

"And yet a simple Shadow Assassin gives you trouble. These creatures make Galaxia pale in comparison. Either adapt, or die out. Your choice means little to me at this point."

"And what makes you so much better?" asked Mars.

"Simple," said Nemesis as she began to fade into the shadows, "I was made for this."

The other Senshi rushed to the shadow, hoping to catch her, but Nemesis was already gone.

"Damn it!" yelled out Mars. "Why didn't you order her to stay, Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon stood still, her mind still contemplating what Sailor Nemesis had said, and wondering if perhaps...their luck was about to run out.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" asked Solaris Knight, as he dropped the energy feed to his buckle shield, causing it to fade and show the injured Outer Senshi, fresh from being healed by Saturn.

Said girl looked winded, using her glaive as a support. "Yes, they're okay now."

Solaris nodded, as he stepped forward, placing his hand on the jewel in her chest bow, and sending some of his energy through it to revitalize Saturn before her transformation stopped to allow her rest.

The others didn't know what to do, but Pluto held them back as Saturn's posture corrected, and she was once again standing tall.

The Senshi of Silence smiled, feeling like she could take on a Shadow Assassin by herself. "Thank you, Solaris Knight."

Smiling, the Knight of Sol bowed. "You're quite welcome, Little Note." With that, he took off to the roofs, leaving a gaping Saturn behind.

Slowly turning, Saturn looked towards Pluto. "Was that..."

Pluto nodded. Saturn was second to her in regaining memories of their lives during the Silver Millennium, and it was no surprise that the girl would have no trouble remembering the name of the man who had called her that.

After all, he had helped train her, and acted as her adopted older brother for the lonely Senshi of Silence in Training.

"Pluto," asked Neptune, "what's going on?"

Pluto smiled. "Does the name "Ramius" ring any bells?"

Uranus didn't know why, but she felt the burning need to beat the hell out of whoever that name belonged to. "I have a feeling we weren't on the best of terms."

Pluto nodded. "You both were arrested several times for fighting; mostly in bars and such. You had a love-hate relationship: you loved to hate him."

Saturn didn't care about any of that. All she cared about...was that **he** was back.

Smiling, she turned back to the others to head home. Ramius was back.

In her heart, she knew everything would be fine now.


	7. Falling Shadows of Light

**The Reborn**

**Chapter 7**

**Falling Shadows of Light**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

* * *

"Okay," said Haruka, as the Senshi sat down at the Outers' home for an emergency meeting. "Now, Hotaru, can you explain who this Ramius is?"

The Senshi of Silence nodded. "My memories are still a little fuzzy, but he was my godfather during the Silver Millennium. He didn't really have a position in any of the Guards, but he was my best friend, and trained me. Whenever I was on the Moon, I'd stay with him and his wife, Demeter. I always called them my Uncle and Auntie."

"Not a bad recall," came a male voice, causing the Senshi to immediately to turn to see the voice.

There before them were two cats with gold crescent moons on their foreheads. One was a light red, while the other was a dark purple.

"Who are you?" asked Artemis.

"WAH!" cried the pink one. "My brother's forgotten his family!"

Artemis slowly backed up, an unknown fear coming to his mind as well as a name. "Circes?"

"YOU REMEMBER!" she cried, tackling him from across the room, and playfully nuzzling his cheek with her own.

"GAH!" he said, finally remembering the reason for the fear.

Circes could be ... overly affectionate.

"Artemis?" growled out Luna.

"Oh, be quiet, you jealous fleabag," said the purple moon cat. "Can't you let them have their reunion? It's been over an eon since the last time she saw her brother."

"BROTHER!" cried the other Senshi.

"Yes," said the moon cat. "Circes is Artemis's sister. My name is Diogenes; her husband. I am pleased to make your acquaintances once again."

"And you two are supposed to be?" asked Rei.

"They are the advisors for Solaris Knight, Sailor Sol, and Sailor Nemesis," came Setsuna's response, as she walked into the room with Usa and Diana.

"So," growled out Haruka, "we'll finally get some answers then."

"Correct," said Diogenes. "We have been cleared by all parties involved to converse about the desired topic."

"Huh?"

"They mean we can talk about the new Sailors, Usagi."

"Oh, thanks, Ami-chan!"

Sighing, and seeing that his partner was still too busy catching up with her brother, Diogenes began. "So, what would you like to know?"

"Everything," said Makoto.

"Very well," said Diogenes.

"It began a few years before the Great Fall."

"Wait," said Minako. "You remember everything?"

Diogenes nodded. "Unlike Artemis and Luna, Circes and I have had other means used to fully restore our memories; though I would never recommend them for the others. They are ... dangerous."

"Don't even ask what they are," said Setsuna with absolute conviction. "They were lucky to escape with their lives, and were nearly lost to this world forever."

The others gulped, before looking at the new arrivals.

"Anyway," said Diogenes, not wanting to spend more time thinking about their imposed limbo inside Ranma than he had to, "the Royal Senates were voicing public opinion. They stated if the other worlds required their princesses to be Senshi to better learn the costs of fighting and such, that it was only right to expect the same from the royal house of Serenity."

"That makes sense," said Ami.

"To that end, the Queen finally relented and ordered a Senshi created for the moon, as well as two more."

"Why two?" asked Usagi.

"The Queen was ... concerned ... that her daughter would never be strong enough to either defend herself or survive the rigors of battle. As such, she ordered a Senshi created for Sol and Nemesis as well."

"They were supposed to protect her," said Hotaru, her own memories clear on this point. "Princess Serenity had a very large heart, but her abilities to fight were nil."

"WAH! I'VE BEEN TRYING!"

"Anyway," said Diogenes, ignoring Usagi's outburst, "the mantles were created enough for them to choose a wielder.

"Nemesis chose Demeter, which came as no surprise. She was Commander of the Royal Guard, a prized fighter, excellent tactician, and all around warrior."

"She was the best of the best the Kingdoms had to offer," said Setsuna. "In a one-on-one without the aid of Senshi abilities, she could easily take out any of the other Senshi."

"And the one of Sol?" asked Michiru.

"That is where things got weird," said Diogenes. "The Mantle of Sol chose a male to wield its powers, much to the ire of many nobles and a few Senshi."

Hotaru sighed. "Not many people understood Uncle Ramius."

"Yes," said Diogenes. "It chose Ramius, Demeter's husband. As you may already guess, a few Senshi rather hated the man."

"Why? Was he evil?" asked Usagi.

"No," said Circes, leaving her brother alone. "He was rather forward with his views and thoughts, and most didn't take to his style of completely open honesty.

"That, and the fact there was hardly a week that went by that he didn't have at least one fight with a Senshi."

"Very true," said Setsuna. "Usually it was with Uranus, as the two always ended up fighting over something, usually ending up in the Brig for it. I think he had at least a dozen or so fights with any Senshi."

"But what did he do?" asked Makoto.

"He was an independent fighter," said Diogenes. "He had loyalty only to his wife; who really cracked down on him if he did something stupid—meaning he was in the healer's soon after she found out about another brawl he had with one of you."

"He was also my friend," added Hotaru. "He never once feared me because of my power. He and Demeter were my family whenever I visited the Moon, or they came to Saturn for some reason."

"Ramius was very loyal to any who were his friends," said Diogenes. "But what even Setsuna did not know, was that he was employed by Serenity. Despite her passion for peace, she did realize that some fractions could only be dealt with by force."

"He was Black Ops," said Haruka.

The moon cats nodded. Circes continued. "He was used to remove factions bent on assuming power at the cost of innocent lives and for their own gains. He was rarely used, and you can rest assured he was used because no other option remained."

The others nodded, some surprised that Queen Serenity had had a private assassin on her staff. But even they at times had witnessed things in their current histories, where maybe a leader dead could have stopped a useless war.

"But where does Sailor Sol come into this?" asked Ami.

"In this life, Solaris Knight was cursed when younger by the Springs of Jusenkyo."

"What are those?" asked Usagi.

Circes stepped forward. "Springs of Sorrows, cursed by chaos magic. Whosoever falls into one of those springs, gains a cursed form of whatever drowned there. He fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl, so he received a cursed form that would be him if he had been born female.

"When the magic of Sol was activated with him in this life, it altered the curse, so that he can become both Sailor Sol and Solaris Knight; two Senshi in one."

Diogenes nodded. "It also explains why her fuku is more like yours than that of Nemesis. The magic had been designed afterwards for his male form, the Senshi magic would remain as the original base design for a female Senshi."

"So each planet can support two Senshi?" asked Haruka.

Diogenes shook his head. "No. They can support one Senshi and now we know they can support a male Knight or Kamen if you prefer," he said, looking over at Mamoru. "In the old days, each Queen had full access to those powers, but the Princess had even greater. As such, if your first child is a boy, then you will have no worries, unless you choose to make your husband a Knight or Kamen for your world.

"However, when your first daughter is born, and her powers grow as a Senshi, yours will reach a current plateau. From then own, now matter how hard you train, your children will always be able to go further than you, if only by a fraction."

"So our children will always be stronger than us?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah," said Circes. "You can still grow in power as a Sailor, and can only use the power for short times while the new Senshi are still alive, but your training will only lose effectiveness at certain ranges."

"This is recorded fact," said Diogenes, "from before the fall. How your reincarnation changes things, I cannot say."

Usa nodded. "So remember that when I start asking for brothers and sisters," said Usa. "After all, those two never stopped at four, I can tell you that."

Usagi blinked. "They have more than four kids by Crystal Tokyo?"

Yep," said the pink-haired girl. "One of them is married to Hotaru-chan."

"M-m-m-me?" squeaked the girl.

Usa just nodded. Her own engagement to Neo-Solaris Knight could wait till later. No need to give her Mother ideas before their time.

"But what about what Diana told us?" asked Ami.

"All a preprogrammed set of responses if you asked about them before we informed you," said Circes, looking at her niece. "Didn't want any paradoxes or secrets spilled before we were ready to say."

Ignoring the news that her friend was going to be engaged to the future son of their newest teammates, Rei continued to question the cats. "So who are they?"

"Can't tell you," Circes said. "Only they can reveal themselves to you when they are ready."

"We need to know," growled out Rei.

"Fine," said Circes, "and while we're at it, we can tell the rest of your families about your secrets as well, seeing as no one needs to respect the wishes of others anymore."

Rei gulped. "That's blackmail!"

"That's respecting the wishes of other," said Diogenes. "For now, all you need to know is that they will be there to support you in the field, and will never abandon you."

"Until they are ready," said Circes, "I suggest you take their words of advice and ask Ranma for some training. As things stand, he and Nabiki are the best trained martial artists within a sizeable area."

"They have earned the respect of Solaris Knight and the other two Senshi," said the agreeing Diogenes.

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, Ranma's pretty good. Bastard's always holding back while fighting me, though."

"We've observed his practices," said Circes, "making certain our charges knew what they were talking about when they referred to them training you. You could all benefit from it."

"It's true," said Ami, remembering when she had started to learn from the young man her adopted sister was engaged to. "If not for what he's taught me, they would've gotten me way before now."

"Okay," said Usagi. "We can ask them after school tomorrow. But why aren't Solaris Knight and the girls training us instead?"

"Because you must work with the student before the master," said Circes in a wise voice.

"You got that from TV," accused Diogenes.

"So, doesn't make it any less true."

* * *

Ranma lay on the roof of his home, Nabiki sitting in between his legs, leaning back against his chest, as they watched the sky.

"I wonder what the old group is up to?" asked Nabiki, watching as a shooting star passed overhead.

"Hopefully doing well," said Ranma. "We saw how things were turning out for them, and we know Akane had a better second marriage."

"And much better than what your marriage to her would have meant," said Nabiki, remembering the scenes of their own deaths.

Ranma nodded slightly, tightening his grip around Nabiki's waist a little more. "We were both lucky for this second chance at happiness."

"True, but not without cost," she answered. "I dream sometimes about one of them finding us; usually Kasumi and Tofu, glad we're still alive and wishing us continued happiness."

"And nightmares, I take it?" he asked.

Nabiki nodded, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "The usual ones I had when we were younger; a fiancée finding us, killing me for taking you away from them."

Ranma nodded, kissing her head. "You are stronger than them now."

"Doesn't mean they'd never have gotten in a lucky shot," she murmured.

_She needs just as much comfort about her safety thanks to seeing herself killed by those thugs as I do about her acceptance of my curse._ Ranma cuddled her closer to himself, rocking her slightly, whispering that he'd never let anything like that ever happen. "You can't think like that, Nabiki." He pushed her back, angling her face to look at his. "If we always worry about what might happen, then we ain't worried enough about what is happening. So stop worrying about what people who can't even touch us today might do, and worry about more important things."

"Such as?" she asked.

Ranma motioned towards the street with his head. "Like why Minako and Makoto have been circling our block for the last hour, stopping occasionally to stare at our door."

Nabiki looked over, seeing the Senshi in question on the sidewalk. "Shit, they accepted."

"Accepted what?" he asked.

Nabiki blushed. The encounter with the Outers had been a drunken accident. It was in no way premeditated, no way wanted, but in no way hated as well. She would admit it had its moments.

When she had mentioned her response to the two Inners about wanting to try out the duo for themselves, she had never considered the possibility that they might take her up on that offer.

"Nabiki," he asked again, "accept what?"

Said girl chuckled quietly, hoping that somehow if she remained quiet, the girls would get too scared and run off. "Well, when they were questioning me earlier today about what happened between me and your girl form, I kinda offered that they could join us for the night."

Ranma blinked, missing the innuendo. "Okay, that's not too bad."

"In the bedroom."

Ranma paled. "My wife is whoring me out to the other Senshi."

Nabiki was about to retort, when she decided to get payback instead for the comment—even if she **did** deserve it for doing something close to that. "Well, they probably will get lonely from time to time between now and Crystal Tokyo."

The only sound was that of Ranma's head hitting the roof as he passed out, fearful images of his Nerima exploits replaying in his mind, only being replaced by Senshi.

* * *

"Aiyah!" cried Makoto. "Airen no cheat on Amazon wife!"

"Come on, Ranchan," said Minako. "Tell them you'll only do perverted stuff with your cute fiancée."

"OH HOHOHOHOHOHO!" cried Ami. "How dare such varlets deem themselves worthy of my Ranma-sama?"

"RANMA NO HENTAI!" cried the mallet-wielding Rei.

* * *

After making certain the girls were not around to have heard her fiancé hit the roof, literally, she sighed, taking him back inside to his room and heading home to the Mizuno household before her adoptive mother returned from work.

As she began to roof-hop home, she noticed that the two girls had finally met each other after circling the block several times. _I bet that would be a great conversation to hear._

_Too bad I have to be home tonight, or Mom will ground me away from my fiancé._

* * *

General Dragns stood on the rock outcropping, observing as Gedz continued his training.

So far, their attempts to invade Earth had been stopped by three particular Senshi; the lone Senshi of Nemesis and the two of Sol. The evidence still bore out that the others were mainly useless in battle aside from Sailor Jupiter, Uranus, and Pluto; the latter having more skill than expected. Saturn and Moon; while true powerhouses of magic, had little skill in how to effectively to use that power.

The planning stages and intelligence had indicated that they would be a relatively easy force to roll over, needing no more than three standard Shadow Assassins.

The Assassins were eliminated effectively, and without waste.

While the Senshi may have been foiled by the fact that Solaris Knight was hit, even he could tell it had been planned for an easy out. All information indicated that Nemesis could easily teleport out through the shadows as they did, but Solaris Knight needed light.

Then there was the arrival of yet another Senshi, highly skilled as Solaris and Nemesis.

That made the enemy stronger beyond earlier estimates by a great deal.

The new arrivals had skill, power, and the wisdom to use it for the most effective means of removing their targets from the battle.

Even his own Shadow Soldiers were taken out quickly when Nemesis used some sort of fog cover that rendered his troops deaf, blind, and effectively dumb with no sensory input to fight on.

He suspected that the group had not even revealed a fraction of their talents.

Sadly, he had so little information to send Gedz out on.

But the soldier would do his duty to Lord Shade and Lady Gloom.

The Shadow Empire would be victorious ... no matter how many lambs were offered to slaughter.

* * *

Ranma sighed, getting out of bed, and heading downstairs to answer the door bell, night still out. "Whoever it is," he mumbled half asleep, "better be bleeding, dying, or wanting their ass kicked."

"Yeah," he growled out as he opened the door.

Minako and Makoto stood there, the two having spent the last half-hour since finding each other constantly talking themselves first out of taking up Nabiki's offer, and then back into it.

They were still floundering on the issue when Ranma opened the door, Minako not knowing she had been resting on the door bell, and their argument keeping them from hearing the bell.

"Eep!"

Ranma stood before the two girls, wearing his usual undershirt and boxers, as Nabiki had been kind enough to put him to bed in his usual attire when she sent him to Nightmare Land. "Well?" he asked, since they were not answering.

"Well, Nabiki said we should come over tonight," said Minako, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Um, yeah," stumbled Makoto. "She said we could ... um ... sleep here tonight."

Ranma's sleepy mind failed to recall the event that had sent him to dream world. "Okay, whatever," he mumbled, pulling them in, before shutting and locking the door.

Minako and Makoto stared in shock as Ranma led them to his bedroom, before he crawled back into bed. "Clothes are in the dresser on your right, bathroom is across the hall. Night."

As they heard Ranma start to lightly snore, the girls face-faulted.

"I'm beginning to think Nabiki was joking," said Makoto as she stood back up. She was currently unsure if she should be happy or upset that they weren't getting their "test drive" of the wild horse.

Minako growled, before smiling. She was now in prime position for a little payback for what Ranma had done to her for a practical joke a few months back, which had involved brownies, chocolate laxatives, and removing all of the toilet paper from the bathrooms at school.

"Minako!" gasped Makoto, as she watched her friend undress. "Why are you—"

"Brownie Tuesday."

Makoto paled. That had been the worst day of her life, stuck in a bathroom until she had been able to pay some freshman to go fetch the janitor and another fresh supply of toilet paper. "And?"

"Well," said Minako, now nude, "this is payback. He'll wake up with us in his arms, nude, and freak out. We'll tell Nabiki we took her up on her offer, but she wasn't here."

"And how will that be payback?" Makoto asked.

"Well," said Minako, "he'll have to explain it to Nabiki, she'll have to explain it to everyone else, and he'll be left wondering exactly what we did tonight," she said, striking a pose. "It'll be hell for him because he won't remember a thing."

Makoto sighed. She really didn't want to do this to the guy who was supposed to start training them.

But Minako was right, he deserved it. Surely, Nabiki had been in on it. How else could they have stolen all of the toilet paper from every girls' restroom in the building?

"Now hurry up, strip, and help me get his clothes off him!"

"Fine," said Makoto. "But keep his boxers on. I don't want him having naughty dreams and acting on them."

_Damn, I was hoping for some fish chip shots._


End file.
